Entre amores y amistades
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: Star tiene un pequeño problemita que resolver pero sus amigos se niegan a ayudarla excepto Chico Bestia, Mientras Robin y Raven se debaten que hacer con sus corazones rotos, un poco de playa, diversion y drama. StarfirexRobin, Chico BestiaxRaven
1. Chapter 1

_**Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics y yo solo utilizo sus personajes con el fin de entretener a los fans y sin afán de lucro.**_

_**CAPITULO 1 NATURALEZA**_

Una tarde rutinaria para los titanes, esta vez cortesía de Plasmus quien no dejaba de ser asqueroso para los 5 chicos, su trabajo en equipo a pesar de todo había sido un éxito, de nuevo el viscoso villano iría a la prisión, la cual ya empezaban a dudar de la seguridad ya que siempre se escapaban.

Después de una ducha, todos salían de sus habitaciones para dirigirse al comedor, Cyborg había sido el primero en salir de la ducha, e ir x comida china.

-Comida china! Qué bien! Esto no tiene carne verdad?

-Claro que no Bestita, te aseguro que el tuyo solo tiene verduras, lo pedí especial vegetariano

-Viejo! Tu si que eres un amigo!- abriendo su paquete de comida para devorar el contenido

-Comes como animal, no cabe duda, no niegas tu naturaleza- dijo Raven con voz fría y molesta

-Oye!-con la boca llena de espaguetis chinos

-Que son estas bolitas amarillas de aquí?- pregunto inocente Starfire mientras tomaba una de las bolitas y la observaba minuciosamente, incluso los olía

-Son bolitas de masa rellenas con pollo- contestaba Robin serio y hasta aburrido

-Oh! Que rico!- lista para comérselas al saber lo que eran

-Noo! Star, te comerás a un inocente pollo! Que hizo él para merecer que lo comas?-actuando histérico

-Ah?- Star estaba perpleja ante la histeria de Chico Bestia- pues… ¿lo procesaron?, ya no es un pollo con vida, eso quiere decir que es apto para comerse, la naturaleza del ser humano es comer a los animales que mueren para tomar sus nutrientes y así poder continuar con vida

-Tienes coherencia en tus palabras…- Chico Bestia, lo admitía, no podía hacer que sus amigos negaran su naturaleza carnívora.

-No te preocupes Bestita, ella no lo come con el afán de molestarte, pero yo si!-cyborg dándole un gran mordisco a sus costillas de cerdo en salsa agridulce provocando la mirada cardiaca de Chico Bestia y gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Viejo! Eso es cruel!

No tuvieron tiempo de seguir comiendo o peleando ya que sonó de nuevo la alarma, era la quinta vez en 2 días, cada vez iban peor, no tardaban nada los criminales, estaban muy agotados.

Esta vez Control Fenómeno hacia de las suyas en una tienda de revistas de comics donde proyectaban la nueva temporada de uno de los comics adaptados al anime, por supuesto Control Fenómeno había absorbido los súper poderes del villano del comic.

Los titanes estaban tan cansados ya que estaban pateando sus traseros en grande, solo Cyborg y Star eran los que continuaban de pie, Cyborg había tenido tiempo de recargar sus baterías, Star por su naturaleza alien tenía más poder oculto del que mostraba normalmente para ser menospreciada por los enemigos y aprovecharse de ello para voltear la batalla a su favor.

Los demás ya no podían ni levantarse estaban en serio cansados, solo vieron como Cyborg se ponía de frente a control fenómeno apuntándolo con su cañón sónico mientras Star se coloca a la misma altura que Cy, hombro a hombro apuntándolo igual que él pero con su starbolt, ambos titanes se dispusieron disparar, Control Fenómeno salto por encima de ellos pero no contaba con que en realidad Cyborg había apuntado al televisor del que provenía la fuente de poder, el villano-cartoon, mientras que Star realmente le dejaba ir la starbolt a control Fenómeno dándole en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, rápidamente fue aprendido y de nuevo encerrado en prisión.

-Chicos ese fue un gran trabajo, los felicito por la sincronía!- Robin estaba complacido con el trabajo y los felicitaba ya estando en la torre

-Gracias Robin, pero y ustedes? Están muy agotados- comentaba Cyborg mientras se sentaba en el sofá redondo

-Si viejo estamos agotados-dejándose caer en el sillón

-Casi nos matan por estar tan distraídos- confesó Raven levitando en posición de flor de loto sobre el sofá

-En eso tienen razón, creo que debemos dormir lo que resta del día- comentaba autoritario Robin sin dejar de sonar como líder, de pie a detrás de Cy

-Pero Robin, nuestros amigos están agotados, incluso tu lo estas, con dormir no bastará, -decía angustiada Star que estaba a lado de Raven en igual posición que ella

-Y tu no lo estás?- cuestiono Chico Bestia

-Noo! Mi naturaleza me da oportunidad de recuperarme gracias a mi estado de ánimo

-Demos gracias de que no sea "Humana"- comento sin pensar Robin

-Que?- se pregunto en voz baja Star ante el comentario de Robin

-Bien chicos, pensare en algo, por lo pronto, tarde libre, espero que no nos vuelvan a llamar. Hagan lo que quieran- retirándose a su habitación para dormir un poco

-amiga Raven quieres ir al centro comercial?

-Porque no, tiene mucho que no vamos- bajando las 2 amigas, entrando a sus habitaciones para tomar algo de dinero y saliendo rápidamente para dejar la torre titán

-Que te parece si vamos al centro de convenciones, hoy hay un evento de música rock!-con estrellitas en los ojos

-Olvídalo Bestita, hoy hay evento en un restaurante y tengo boleto para el magno evento!

-Magno evento?

-Siiiii! Coma todo lo que pueda y el ganador no paga nada y tiene dotación de hamburguesas por todo un mes!

-Queeeeeeeee? Olvídalo, no te puedo acompañar ahí

-No te preocupes Bestita, haré todo lo posible x ganar- con su brazo al aire en señal de meta y victoria- adiós!- corriendo tan rápido q no le vio ni el polvo

-En fin!- el chico verde también salió de la torre, dirigiéndose al centro de convenciones

Las 2 chicas estaban tomando un helado y caminando distraídamente viendo los aparadores de las tiendas viendo hermosos vestidos que Star no podía evitar querer tener, Raven se canso de caminar sin rumbo así que en la primer banca vacía se sentó a comer su helado natural con chispas de chocolate, tan simple como ella.

-Raven, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la estás haciendo Star- dándose cuenta de que Star había dejado de ver los aparadores y ahora estaba a su lado con cara angustiada

-Perdón jaja tienes razón, lo que quiero saber es si… Robin ya no me quiere… no es el mismo que el de Tokio, ya ha pasado tiempo desde entonces y él es… diferente

-No se a que te refieres yo lo veo igual que siempre

-Es que esperaba que lo nuestro… fuera… "di-di-diferente"- sonrojándose

-¿Cómo una pareja?-tomando un sorbo de su helado

-Pues… si- bajando la mirada algo decepcionada- la otra vez me dijo que me asombraba todo porque no era humana, eso me hizo sentir algo tonta, hoy en la comida cuando me contesto que eran bolitas de pollo lo hizo fríamente y también cuando dijo "demos gracias porque no es humana", todo eso, me ha estado incomodando

-Te provoca tristeza- afirmándolo

-Si- sabía perfectamente que su amiga podía leer su corazón y sus sentimientos

-Debes entender que Robin no es cualquier chico

-Pero si es humano, no soy como él.

-Ser humano o ser Tamaraniano, eso no tiene nada que ver- Levantándose Raven de su asiento para dirigirle una mirada seria y decidida a Star-mientras respiremos el mismo aire, comamos la misma comida y habitemos el mismo planeta, somos iguales sin importar nuestros orígenes, ni la especie, mucho menos lo animales que se vuelvan algunos- diciendo esto mas para ella que para Star.

-Por cierto amiga Raven… Chico Bestia ha estado actuando extraño, se encierra en el gimnasio mucho tiempo, he estado notando que ha crecido varios knorfs incluso es más alto que yo ahora y también sus músculos han crecido!

-Si…-desviando la mirada con total indiferencia

-Te preocupa algo?

-No, no!-sonrojándose-Por qué habría de preocuparme por él, solo es un chico verde anormal que se comporta como bestia cada que come

-¿Eso piensas de él? ¿Tampoco lo ves como una persona?

-mmm…-poniéndose nerviosa- pues… ¿qué otra cosa pensaría?

-Es una lástima, porque él te…

-Sabes algo, esta conversación se ha vuelto aburrida, me adelanto, te veré en la torre- dándose vuelta y bajando por las escaleras eléctricas la perdió de vista.

-aaaah!-suspirando con resignación, se sentía triste, espero a terminar su helado y salió del centro comercial, pero se sentía algo deprimida y no podía volar, más bien… no quería volar.

En el camino a la torre por una de las calles se encontró con el Chico Bestia que iba perdido escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas en el mini reproductor que Cy le había regalado, viendo distraídamente sus nuevas adquisiciones compradas en la convención.

-Chico Bestia, caerás si no te fijas por donde pisas

-Eh? Star! Escucha esto!- colocándole uno de sus audífonos

-Waaaah! Se oye tan energetizante!

-Tu lo has dicho! Este grupo es toda una promesa!- su rostro cambio a uno curioso- eh… no estabas con Raven? ¿Por qué vienes caminando? Normalmente tú vuelas para volver a casa

-Estaba con Raven pero se adelanto- encogiéndose de hombros quitándose el audífono regresándoselo a su dueño- Tengo ganas de caminar, aun no quiero volver a casa

-Tu no eres así Star, no soportas estar tanto tiempo sin Robin

-…- Regalándole una tierna sonrisa que a pesar de ser triste era sincera

-Vamos a platicar si?- cambiando su expresión a una sincera y alegre

-De acuerdo.- caminando a su lado

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dentro de la torre titán…

-Raven donde está Star? La he estado buscando- Pregunta Robin quien acababa de despertar hacia unos minutos y venía de las habitaciones

-Como se supone que lo sepa?- sin despegar la vista de su libro

-Se supone que lo sabes porque tu estabas con ella según pude escuchar

-Ah… estaba con ella pero se puso de preguntona y huí

-Así que la dejaste sola… será mejor que vaya a buscarla-sacando el comunicador- Star? Donde estas?- pronto se escucho la risa de Star del otro lado del comunicador

-Hola Robin pasa algo? Hay problemas?

-No, solo quería saber dónde estabas y si estás bien porque Raven te dejo- algo extrañado por la voz de Star

-Estoy con chico Bestia encontramos un… un… olvidé cómo se llama jajaja pero hay muchas personas, están bailando ah! Y consumen bebidas que al parecer los hace más felices!

-Star! Estas bebiendo?- grito alterado Robin al imaginarse como estaba Star

-Jajajajajaja (risa de borracha)- solo un poco! Chico Bestia es la sensación! Tiene a muchas chicas alrededor suyo- En la cocina se escucho como uno de los vasos estallaba, Robin ni siquiera volteó a ver a Raven

-Pero Star tiene muchos admiradores haciendo fila para bailar con ella!- se escucho a lo lejos a Chico Bestia que estaba animado y gritando para que lo escucharan, Robin sintió un ardor en el estomago, uno muy fuerte que le oprimía por dentro, no podía respirar normal

-Bien… tengan cuidado- Colgando el comunicador, estaba serio y visiblemente molesto.

-¿Quién quiere cenar? Traigo hamburguesas!- Entrando Cyborg entusiasmado con bolsas de hamburguesas en sus 2 manos

-…- Ni Robin ni Raven le dijeron nada, solo voltearon a verlo con furia en los ojos

-¿Me perdí de algo?- bajo las manos Cy mientras se intimidaba por las miradas.

Los tres titanes cenaron como si nada y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cerca de las dos de la mañana se escucho como se abrían las puertas principales para dar entrada a 2 amigos muy alegres que iban abrazados tratando de mantener el equilibrio entre los dos, riéndose a cada tumbo que daban, pero cuando la risa era más fuerte se silenciaban el uno al otro pero causando mayor risa.

-Ssshhhhh! Star nos van a descubrir

-Jijijiji lo siento! Oye, no veo nada, donde esta mi habitación?

-Esta para allá!- Señalando a la derecha

-No, para allá es la cocina, es para acá!- señalando la izquierda

-ay no se! Tu me llevas

-jajajajaja- sus risas se esfumaron en cuanto las luces se encendieron mostrando a un Robin iracundo con pijama

-Tienen idea la hora que es? Y se atreven a llegar en ese estado?

-Bueno si quieres mejor nos vamos!, vamos Star!- sin dejar de abrazar a la peliroja, ésta solo se dejaba llevar

-A ella no la metas!, Chico Bestia como te atreves a llevártela a un bar, ella nunca en su vida había probado el alcohol, es muy peligroso, no sabemos cómo reaccione su cuerpo

-No me paso nada, es divertido!

-Shhh! Star, los adultos están hablando- callándola dulcemente Chico Bestia, cosa que causo mas ira de Robin

-Ooohh!- cabeceando Star como dándole la razón

-Suficiente! Starfire a tu habitación! Y tu chico Bestia me sorprende tu irresponsabilidad, Star no es humana, hay que tener mas consideración con su naturaleza, no cabe duda que Raven tiene razón no niegas tu naturaleza animal!- diciendo esto último mas como ofensa

-Que?- parecía que a los dos les bajaron la borrachera de golpe

-Escúchame bien Robin, no seré humana, pero sé lo que hago, no necesito que me repitas a cada momento mi naturaleza y lo delicada que soy! Te queda claro! -Saliendo de ahí muy molesta, hasta caminaba derecho

-Star…-Robin sabía que la había regado en serio! Nunca la había visto molestarse con él de esa manera

-Fiiuuu (chiflando) ahora si la regaste viejo, pero sabes algo-colocándose de frente a él quedando a la misma altura, pues Robin también había crecido y estaba más alto que antes-, no me importa que tan "animal" pueda ser, si una amiga me necesita entonces me convertiré en mono para hacerla sonreír, y tampoco mi naturaleza debería molestarte después de todo somos iguales aunque el físico nos separe - dirigiéndose a su habitación dejando a Robin pensando en las palabras de los 2 titanes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente en la cocina Cyborg preparaba el desayuno de todos

-Buenos días …

-Buenos días Bestita, que tal tu cabeza?

-Creo que ayer me la patearon, me duele terrible!- Con espirales en lugar de ojos agarrándose la cabeza

-Buenos días a todos- entraba volando Star con cara pálida, labios resecos y cabello espantoso

-¿A ti también te patearon la cabeza?- la fría voz de Raven la atacaba por la espalda provocándole espanto a Star

-No hagas eso amiga, me duele todo

-Jajaja eso se llama resaca Star, creeme si no quieres volver a tenerla, no tomes lo mismo que tomaste ayer

-No te burles amigo Cy, siento que algo me estalla por dentro, por cierto, donde esta Robin? No desayunara con nosotros?

-Aquí estoy- de nuevo espantándola por la espalda, tengo noticias que darles a todos, lo pensé mucho ayer y… creo que para todos es necesario que tengamos vacaciones, no hemos tenido desde hace ya 2 años, así que les pedí a los otros titanes que vengan a cubrirnos y que no nos llamen por cosas sin importancia, ya me encargue del destino y del hospedaje nos iremos 2 semanas y media, empaquen sus cosas, nos iremos esta tarde para llegar por la noche.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, sabían que un líder se preocupaba por su equipo, pero… Robin no pensaba en diversión, mucho menos en olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones de un súper héroe, algo había pasado

-Puedo preguntar a dónde iremos?- con la acostumbrada voz indiferente de Raven

-Claro, iremos a una isla exclusiva al sur del país, esta mas allá de hawaii, es cálida así que traigan sus trajes De baño, en esta época el clima es perfecto

- Si es exclusiva entonces ¿Cómo entraremos?- pregunto curiosa como siempre Star

-Es de un buen amigo mío, así que no tendremos problemas, nos hospedaremos en su villa

-Excelente!- Grito Chico Bestia

De pronto la computadora de Cyborg empezó a hacer un ruido extraño y todos se acercaron a ver qué era lo que sucedía

-Parece que no es nada grave, solo un mensaje que tiene extraños caracteres que no son de la tierra, los desconozco totalmente y al parecer también la computadora, no puedo traducirlo

Mostrándoselo a sus compañeros

-Es de Tamaran, al parecer es de mi Kanor Galford-viendo la pelirroja el mensaje en la pantalla reconociendo los símbolos, pero sin tomarles importancia- Amigo Cy, crees que podrías imprimirlo para leerlo en el viaje?

-Claro Star, pero segura que no es nada grave?

-No, es escritura coloquial, si fuera algo urgente o de vital importancia utilizaría otros símbolos, tranquilos no pasa nada

-Esta bien, entonces imprimiré el mensaje- dándole la orden a la computadora comenzó la impresión

-Star ¿Qué clase de mensaje tiene más de 200 hojas?- pregunto chico bestia asustado al ver tantas hojas en los brazos de su amiga

-No lo sé, tal vez sean novedades de mi planeta! Después de todo sigo siendo una princesa, debo estar enterada de lo que sucede allá- tomando su paquete de hojas se dio la vuelta- iré a hacer mis maletas para el viaje

-Bien dicho Star, eso me recuerda, nos iremos en la nave T, espero que todos estén listos a las 5 de la tarde, ahora, todos a empacar- ordenando el líder, todos partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

1 hora había pasado cuando escucharon el grito de Starfire en su habitación, sonaba en problemas, todos corrieron a ver lo que sucedía, Robin fue el primero en llegar seguido de Chico Bestia, después Raven y al último Cyborg

-Que sucede? Estas bien?

-Escuché tu grito, que paso?- confundido Bestita

-N-n-n-n-noo, esto no esta bien!-alterada y aun con la carta en su mano, al parecer apenas había leído 20 páginas- NECESITO IR AL CENTRO COMERCIAL! TENGO QUE IR DE COMPRAS! RAVEN AYUDA!

-Haces tanto alboroto porque tienes que ir al centro comercial? Olvídalo- exasperada Raven

-Habia escuchado que las mujeres se volvían adictas a las compras pero… esto es demasiado- algo extrañado Cy

-No, no estoy exagerando, en verdad necesito verme linda!

-Tu ya eres demasiado linda Star- inocentemente Chico Bestia había dado en el blanco de los celos de Robin dándole una mirada asesina que él ignoro

-Chico Bestia, si Raven no puede acompañarme entonces ven tú conmigo-tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo a la salida sin darle oportunidad de refutar, se escuchó un plato estallar en la cocina

-Cyborg, no pusiste bien los platos en la cocina- Dándose la vuelta Raven caminando a su habitación

Los dos titanes solo se miraron confundidos, no habían razonado bien todo lo que había sucedido.

_Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer historia de los Teen Titans! Waaa! Estoy feliz por haberla publicado ahora solo a recibir sus críticas, pero no sean muy rudos ok? ¿Qué tal les pareció?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics y yo solo utilizo sus personajes con el fin de entretener a los fans y sin afán de lucro.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2 ¿MISION? ¿QUÉ MISION?**_

Eran 15 minutos antes de las 5 de la tarde y los 2 titanes ausentes no daban señas de llegar del centro comercial, los demás ya estaban subiendo todo a la nave y revisaban la seguridad de la torre… 5 minutos más y serían las 5 de la tarde en punto cuando escucharon el aterrizaje forzoso de un pterodáctilo agotado y con 6 bolsas en el pico y a Starfire con otras 4 repartidas en los brazos

-Estamos listos en 5 minutos- gritando al mismo tiempo y saliendo disparados a sus habitaciones, como lo habían dicho 5 minutos y ya estaba todo empacado y todos en sus asientos.

-Bien titanes, ¿listos para las vacaciones?- preguntaba Cyborg apretando el botón de despegue, todos afirmaron, estaban ansiosos.

El vuelo estaba tranquilo, todos disfrutaban y decían cosas graciosas, se reían y disfrutaban del panorama, pero Star estaba demasiado distraída leyendo su mensaje, era como si estuviera analizando palabra por palabra, a veces retrocedía unas cuantas para releer lo que decía y comprenderlo mejor, pero se veía tan concentrada que nadie se atrevió a molestarla o distraerla, esto les preocupaba en cierta forma.

4 horas después de su vuelo estaban aterrizando en la villa propiedad del amigo de Robin del que jamás habían escuchado, de hecho nunca hicieron preguntas, solo aceptaron tan valiosa oferta, el lugar estaba tan protegido que jamás los podrían rastrear en esa isla.

-Viejo, esta isla es perfecta, no puedo esperar a ver a las chicas que hay aquí! Esta de lujo!- de pronto se abrió la cabina de Chico Bestia y su asiento fue disparado lanzándolo al aire sacándole tremendos gritos

-Bestita!, alguien sabe que paso?-algo asustado Cyborg

-Seguramente presionaste el botón de "expulsar"- dijo Raven con indiferencia volteando a ver donde había aterrizado el chico verde

-Si, claro…- Eso Cy no se lo tragaba ni con agua

-Eh? Ya llegamos?- la pelirroja estaba tan concentrada que no había notado que ya habían aterrizado y estaban descargando las maletas

-Star… sucede algo?- ofreciéndole el pelinegro su mano para que bajara, ella solo miró la mano y negó con la cabeza, salió de su asiento, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a entrar en la casa

-Este amigo tuyo tiene buen gusto- con su eterna voz monótona, las chicas estaban asombradas por el lugar, en realidad era una casa de verano muy acogedora, tenía detalles que la hacían ser especial, como la decoración en beige, los sillones cómodos y la cocina espaciosa.

Los chicos entraron detrás de ellas también con sus maletas

-Bien, hay habitaciones para cada uno, así que ustedes escojan cual quieren- bajando las maletas el líder titán

-Yo quiero la que dé al mar!- salió disparado Chico Bestia

-Ahí te dará el sol en las mañanas!- grito Cyborg haciendo que se detuviera de golpe

-Olvídalo! Entonces tomaré la del fondo

-Esa es la mía, es la de mi amigo así que yo tomaré la de él- argumentó Robin adelantándose a los pasos de Chico Bestia

-Yo tomaré la que da de frente al sol- entrando en la habitación Star

-Bien… al último el animal verdad?- con cara de pocos amigos

- Lo siento Bestita! El corazón y el cerebro van primero

-y después el estomago (dirigiéndose a Cy), luego los riñones (viendo a Raven) y al último el higadito (refiriéndose a él mismo)

-Riñon? Me dijiste riñon?

-Claro! Nadie los siente, pero son indispensables

-Eres un tonto! Animal!- golpeándolo con su energía oscura

-Eso me recuerda!-comentando el líder titán-En el tiempo que pasemos aquí no utilizaremos nuestros poderes, habilidades o lo que sea que nos hagan ser Titanes, en estas vacaciones solo seremos personas normales y nada más que eso. Espero que lo disfruten!- entrando de golpe a su habitación como si nada pasara dejando a unos titanes bastante confundidos y viéndose entre ellos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Más tarde esa misma noche…

Star salió al balcón cuando las luces estaban apagadas perdiéndose en las estrellas que se veían claras y con mayor brillo que en la ciudad.

-Se ven hermosas…

-Bueno, eso lo dices tú, pero yo quisiera ver el último capítulo de la serie Samurai Monkey, aquí no llega la señal!

-Chico Bestia!- se asusto Star el sentirlo detrás de ella

-Tranquila, perdón por asustarte- apoyándose en el barandal del balcón de espaldas a la playa, pero junto a Star.

-Mañana debe comenzar mi misión- colocando sus manos unidas a hacia el pecho, tenía una mirada triste, como si esa misión debía ser sin errores

-Te entiendo, estaré para apoyarte, no tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien- tomándola por los hombros para demostrar su apoyo, ella asintió y colocó la frente en su pecho

Se escuchó un carraspeo en la puerta de Star a lo que los 2 voltearon

-Lamento interrumpir, quería ver si Star quería pasear en la playa antes de dormir

-aaa… Robin…yo…- volteando a ver a Chico Bestia quien asintió como dándole permiso- de acuerdo vamos- sonriéndole a Robin

Ambos salieron de la casa y caminaban por la playa al parecer ella estaba más que hipnotizada en las estrellas y la media luna que se dejaba ver, él no pudo negar que la mayor belleza de la noche era ella, su Star

-Robin… puedo hacerte una pregunta, la misma pregunta que te hice hace tiempo

-Dime, de que se trata?

-¿Qué somos nosotros?, ¿qué hay de nuestra relación?

En automático el chico maravilla se puso como tomate, estaba consciente de que algún día tendría que rendir cuentas al respecto pero no podía negar también su vergüenza a este tema, su corazón tenía ese mismo antifaz que él para ocultar lo que sentía

-Eeeeh… si buenooo… eeehmmmm… nosotros…

-Te ahorraré las palabras Robin, sé que siempre hemos sido amigos y que esa relación no cambiará nunca, pero estoy buscando algo en estos momentos. Recibí un mensaje de Tamaran y hay algo especial que debo hacer como la princesa y futura reina, aunque esté fuera de mi planeta, tengo un protocolo que cumplir porque así lo dictan las leyes, así que, por un tiempo no puedo ser más tu "amiguita"- sonaba tan seria y segura de sus palabras, además su expresión era dura, podía sentirlo. Estaba hablando en serio.

-Pero Star…¿Qué misión? Lo nuestro… bueno… lo nuestro…- no podía ni pensar en eso, realmente no estaba preparado para ser "algo mas" para Star- esta bien, lo que decidas esta bien.

-…- Star solo le dirigió una mirada vacía, eso no era lo que quería escuchar, pero no tenía opción ahora la misión debía tomarla en serio.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente, todos estaban listos, Raven lucía una falda simple morada y un top de igual color, sandalias sencillas solo de meter el píe blancas y su cabello lo había arreglado en media cola se veía muy linda, por su sencillez había sido la primera en estar lista así que decidió comenzar a hacer el desayuno y la comida de lo que sería esa tarde en la playa.

Después Chico Bestia quien lucía una simple playera y un short negros holgado hasta las rodillas y unos tenis, había que reconocer que sus músculos se marcaban muy bien en la playera dejando a Raven algo impactada, se escuchó como una de las masetas de afuera estallo.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Robin quien era el siguiente en aparecer

-Un gato- fue la respuesta cortante de Raven girándose para ignorarlos a los 2 chicos regresando a hacer la comida.

Robin traía una camisa blanca medio abotonada, había dejado los primeros 2 y los últimos 3 botones sueltos y un short negro holgado hasta la mitad de las piernas además de unas sandalias muy simples en negro, se veía realmente atractivo, con su altura y sus músculos, difícilmente alguna chica no lo notaría.

-No puedo esperar a nadar en la playa!- haciéndose notar Star quien llegaba deslumbrante, podían notar los frutos de sus compras de emergencia, tenía una minifalda a franjas rosas blancas y rojas, un top blanco increíblemente pegado, se notaba que tenía por debajo su traje de baño porque se podían ver las cintas atadas a su cuello, unas lindísimas sandalias blancas con una pequeña flor al frente, nada vistoso claro. Su cabello lo tenía amarrado en una cola alta y lucía lentes de sol

-Star! Te ves lindísima!- Cy le ganó las palabras al líder titan que estaba boquiabierto, no podía dejar de verla, estaba más que impresionado con la belleza de la joven tamaraniana, eso hizo que se preocupara un poco, pues sabía que tendría competencia en la playa.

Cyborg había utilizado los anillos que reconstruyó de la vez que se transformó en Stone, volvía a ser humano, aunque solo en apariencia, él lucia una camiseta negra con un short rojo holgado hasta las rodillas y sandalias café.

-Amigo Cyborg, volviste a tu forma humana!

-Que te puedo decir Star? Sentí nostalgia, tenía mucho tiempo que quería estar así, sin ser una máquina nada mas, es tiempo de ser el chico guapo que solía ser

-Aun eres guapo amigo Cy- le dijo dulcemente Star abrazándolo, pero sin despegarse del suelo solo se estiró provocando que se alzara la falda un poco, Robin noto de inmediato esto y se sonrojó al ver sus esbeltas piernas, agradeció que Bestita se haya ido a pelear un poco de comida con Raven y no viera la escena.

-Hey q hacen chicos, vengan a desayunar lo que mamá Raven nos preparo- sintiendo tremendo golpe en la nuca y vió como se aplastó violentamente uno de los plátanos del frutero - ouch! Rae

-No vuelvas a llamarme Mamá o lo próximo que aplaste será tu cerebro, al fin que no es mucho

-Relájate…- poniendo sus manos para defenderse apartándose de ella colocándose tras Cyborg

- Bien chicos, estaremos todo el día en la playa así que traten de llevar todo lo que necesitan para no regresar a la villa, se divertirán mucho se los aseguro.

-Viejo, no puedo aguantar, ya quiero surfear!

-Yo también Chico Bestia, he aprendido mucho viendo los videos que me prestó Cyborg, quiero deslizarme entre las olas como ustedes!- muy emocionada Star con rubor en sus mejillas

-Esas olas son nuestras nena!- poniendo su mano Chico Bestia, Star comprendió y choco la suya, últimamente se veían más unidos que antes

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Más tarde en la playa los tres titanes estaban a unos cuantos metros de la orilla, Cyborg, Star y Chico Bestia observaban las olas de manera solemne y con sus tablas de surf

-Acaso piensan ir los tres?- pregunto Robin al ver sus intenciones

-Tú qué crees?- contesto Raven como si no fuera obvio

Los tres voltearon y vieron como una chispa aparecía y desaparecía de los lentes de sol de cada uno y una sonrisa macabra, rápidamente se despojaron de la ropa para dar paso a los trajes de baño, chico bestia con uno tipo bóxer en negro igual que Cy pero en azul y Star con uno de dos piezas muy atractivo en rosa con flores amarillas y blancas tipo hawaianas que la hacía ver más delgada y esbelta, de nuevo Robin se quedo embobado, los tres como niños se lanzaron a las olas, a pesar de todo surfeaban muy bien, era una carrera por ver quién caía primero.

Robin arreglaba las cosas en la playa viéndolos a momentos, preparó las toallas y las sombrillas para sus amigos, Raven arregló sola sus cosas y se había perdido viendo a Chico Bestia, como se metía y salía entre las olas. Su acompañante lo notó y sonrió con burla y complicidad.

-Voy por unas bebidas ¿quieres algo de beber? – sacándola de su ensueño

-Té helado por favor- sonando lo más natural a su frialdad pero no pudo disimularlo y se sonrojo

- De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo- alejándose el pelinegro de la gótica

Lo había perdido de vista, no sabía a donde había ido a parar el dueño de sus miradas, así que decidió mejor colocarse el bloqueador

-Hola preciosa, te ayudo?- acercándose a ella un tipo musculoso pero bastante feo, su cara no era nada atractiva y solo se veía tosco y brabucón.

-No gracias, puedo sola- quitándole la vista y regresándola a buscar a alguien

-Oye muñeca nadie me rechaza- agachándose a su altura para tomarla por la muñeca con fuerza

-Dije No gracias!- Raven le iba a propinar tremendo golpe pero se detuvo en seco

-Oye deja en paz a mi chica, o te las verás conmigo- acercándose a él chico Bestia

-Es tu novia?

-Si, aléjate de ella o no respondo- el tipo se levanto y vio que el chico verde era al menos 15 centímetros mas alto que él y con más decisión en su mirada, prefirió desistir de un enfrentamiento, sabía que no podría

-Bien… no molesto mas- alejándose del lugar

Raven por su parte estaba ida completamente al escuchar como la había defendido, había sido caballeroso, además su cabello aun escurría y no podía evitar ver como las gotas corrían por ese pecho con bíceps bien formados, tuvo que morder su labio para no lanzarse sobre él y observarlo mejor

-Sucede algo?- notando la inquisitiva mirada de Raven

-Nada, pareces un perro mojado- a lo lejos se vieron unas sombrillas que se cerraban de golpe con personas dentro que empezaban a pedir ayuda-no vuelvas a decir que soy tu novia…

- jee, lo siento…Te ayudo con el bloqueador?-dandole la mano para que le diera la botella con la crema

-_Si… no… si… no…siiiiiiii!... controlate!_ Eeeh…-apunto de contestar

-No me lo creerán, acaba de volar un carrito con salchichas, no saben que es lo que hizo que salieran disparadas- venía Robin con las bebidas dándole una a Chico Bestia

-Me lo perdí! No puede ser! Que fraude!- se sentaba Chico Bestia para comenzar a beber lo que Robin le dio

-Booya! Eso estuvo genial Star, no sabía que podías hacerlo tan bien! Sin duda por eso eres nuestra chica!

Llegaban Cy con Star muy animados, Star reía apenada por lo que estaba diciendo Cy, Robin no podía evitar verla con el cabello mojado y escurriendo las gotas por su cuerpo, paseándose por sus curvas… ¡dios que curvas! Tenía celos de las gotas que bajaban y otras que se detenían, estando ya a unos poquísimos pasos de sus amigos fueron interceptados por 2 chicos rubios musculosos que sin duda coquetearían descaradamente con su Star.

-Disculpa, te estuvimos observando, dominas las olas como una diosa!- entusiasmado uno de los chicos

-Siiii! Te gustaría venir con nosotros, estamos con otros amigos, nos honrarías con tu presencia

-Jeje gracias chicos- alegre Star como siempre

-Lo siento, pero ella ya tiene compañía- Celándola Cy, después de todo era como su hermanita, debía protegerla

-Aaahh… de acuerdo- uno de los chicos se asustó un poco por lo serio de Cyborg y su determinación para proteger a la pelirroja.

-Lo sentimos… eh bueno… adiós!- regresando por donde habían llegado

- Viejo! ¿Qué hiciste? Los ahuyentaste! Eso no estuvo bien!- levantándose rápidamente Chico Bestia para recriminar a su amigo

-De que estás hablando? Star no quería ir con ellos

-Eso déjaselo a ella ni siquiera le diste oportunidad de hablar-acercándose a él para regañarlo mas

-Claro que si! Dijo gracias!

-Está bien Chico Bestia, después de todo, adiviné sus intensiones- tomándolo por las muñecas para distraerlo

-Pero Star! Así jamás terminaremos la misión!

-Que misión?- Es la segunda vez que Robin escuchaba esa palabra y ahora si le había causado curiosidad

Chico Bestia sintió como le pegaban en la nuca esta vez cortesía de Star

-Nada, ninguna, ¿Qué misión, de que hablas? Star, ¿de que esta hablando?-haciéndose el desentendido

-Eeeehhh…-poniéndose nerviosa- creo que… de la misión turista que venimos a hacer, recuerda que es mi momento de estudio terrestre, si eso! Estoy estudiando el comportamiento de los seres humanos en vacaciones, sus costumbres son demasiado extrañas para mi- tomando a Chico Bestia de la mano alejándose a pasos lentos hacia atrás y de repente echaron a correr!

Robin suspiró como toro, estaba claro que algo escondían esos dos e iba a averiguarlo.

_Perdón x subir hasta ahora el cap jeje esq me cortaron el internet por am… "exceso de pago" jajajaja bueno pero lo importarte es que ya esta aki el cap 2! Espero que les guste y que me dejen algún review! Q x cierto, muchas gracias a kienes me enviaron en el primer capitulo! :D les agradezco muchísimo y también a kienes me agregaron a sus alertas._

_Bueno ya es jueves así que solo un dia mas y nos vamos de reven con el fin de semanita! Weeee! Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno no hace falta decir lo que todo el mundo ya sabe… siiii no me pertenecen los Teen Titans esos son de DC Comics sniif**

**Aah por cierto perdón x no actualizar antes pero francamente… lo olvide… aaaahhhh detengan esos tomates! Bueno ahora si los dejo con el cap, espero reviews xfa, inspírenme! jejeje**

_**CAPITULO 3 ESTO APENAS COMIENZA**_

Caminando ya sin mucho aire, se habían alejado bastante los 2 titanes cómplices

-Eres muy tonto Chico Bestia! Como puedes decir eso delante de los demás! Te lo confié solo a ti!-recriminaba Star a su verde amigo

-Lo sé! Lo siento, se me salió

-Ahora preguntarán, mi respuesta no fue convincente

-Para nada, menos después de echar a correr, nos atarán y torturarán hasta sacarnos la verdad!

-Crees que deba decírselos?

-Solo si vuelven a preguntar, de acuerdo? Si no preguntan nada estamos salvados

-Me preocupa Robin, él no dejará de averiguar la verdad- conociendo de sobra a su "mejor amigo"

-A mi Robin y Raven, ella me torturará con su magia oscura mientras Robin me cuestiona- apareciendo imágenes de él amarrado a una silla siendo atacado por la magia de Raven con fuego de fondo y Robin a lado de él riendo a carcajadas malévolas con un látigo.

-Bien… creo que es hora de regresar no será bueno que estemos lejos tanto tiempo

-Me quiero morir!- llorando con gruesas lágrimas chico Bestia mientras era llevado por su amiga.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Por fin los 2 titanes extraviados aparecían con cara apenada, los demás estaban por comer, estaban en el mismo lugar que los habían dejado, esta vez Star por alguna razón noto mas a Robin, era extraño, pero esa mañana no había notado la forma tan fresca de vestir del líder, lo vio mejor y noto q se veía más guapo de lo que ella había pensado, se sonrojo al verlo y trato de no tener contacto visual con él.

-Ya nos dirán que fue eso?-Raven con una voz entre molesta y fría

-Lo que paso…- comenzaba Chico Bestia con voz nerviosa

-No es momento Raven- le llamo Cy- cuando ellos quieran nos lo dirán, si no confían en nosotros para esto entonces no podemos ayudarlos

Golpe bajo, realmente bajo, los 2 se miraron y se dirigieron una sonrisa torcida de "¿y ahora que?"

-Yo les explicaré, después de todo no es un secreto para nadie que soy la princesa de Tamaran- todos voltearon a verla se veía seria y pensativa-como princesa, pesa sobre mi la responsabilidad del trono, como saben recibí un mensaje de mi Kanor Galford, en él me explicaba que estoy por cumplir la edad en la cual debo de tener el primer novio oficial- todos estaban atentos a lo que decía Star- Chico Bestia me ayudo con la ropa, según él la más atractiva y que atrajera al mayor número de hombres a mí, para conocer y hacerme novia de alguno.

-Pero, espera espera… como que el primer novio oficial?, explícate- pedía Cy

-Verán… como princesa, tengo una edad a la que me es permitido tener mi primero novio oficial, eso es a mis 18 años terrestres, si no funciona, tengo un año terrestre para probar con otro más. Una vez que he encontrado al indicado debo notificárselo a Galford, de ésta forma significará que nos comprometemos en matrimonio, durante un año terrestre tengo que analizar los pros y contras de mi prometido y saber si es el indicado, si no lo es, entonces no me casaré

-Eso está bien ¿no?- pregunto Raven

-No me casaré jamás, en cambio si es la persona indicada, significará que podemos casarnos y así esa persona pasará a ser el príncipe de Tamaran hasta que yo decida tomar la corona, nos convertiríamos en Reyes.

-Súper! – grito Chico Bestia- pero aun me queda una duda, esto te lo dijo solo en 200 hojas! Ahh y ¿Por qué tiene que ser de la tierra?

-Son dos preguntas no una- apunto Raven para molestarlo, él solo le dirigió una mirada molesta y le robo una de sus papas fritas, ella solo sonrió de lado y rodo los ojos

-De hecho, no tiene que ser precisamente de la Tierra, pero cuando fuimos a mi boda yo le dije que tal vez existía un prometido para mí en este planeta. Pero él en la carta me dice que en caso de no encontrar al indicado me da opciones, el resto de las hojas son perfiles de hombres de Tamaran que según él son perfectos para mí.

-Trágico!- fue lo único que dijo Cy, de pronto solo se escuchó como un popote jalaba aire de una bebida acabada, todos voltearon a ver a Robin, él no había dicho nada. Después de todo, los demás habían hablado por él, ya sabía todo lo que debía saber.

-Y saldrás con mas hombres?-cuestionó Raven

-Si, es necesario para encontrar al indicado primer novio.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Esa noche en el jardín de la villa estaban todos reunidos en una pequeña fogata improvisada.

-Escuchen todos,-llamando la atención el chico verde- mañana comienza la misión de los titanes, encontraremos a los chicos atractivos, que se vean decentes y con carisma, que estén interesados en Star y por supuesto hay que asegurarse que no sean unos patanes que quieran hacerle daño a nuestra pequeña- abrazando a Star

-Actúas sobreprotector, eso déjaselo a alguien mas – sonreía Cy mientras disimuladamente señalaba a Robin.

-El que ella encuentre a un chico decente es cosa de Star, no hay porque meterse en esto, a mi no me incluyan-con su voz fría y monótona de siempre, la gótica rechazaba la oferta

-¿queeee? Acaso no eres parte del equipo?

-Raven tiene razón, esta es solo decisión de Star no de nosotros- Cyborg tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de meterse en la vida de su amiga- Prefiero yo tampoco meterme en esto, pero en caso de que necesites consejos o cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo pequeña

-Genial! ¿Qué clase de amistad es esta! Y tu Robin?- pregunto exasperado Chico Bestia

-Ya sabes mi respuesta, ¿para qué preguntas?- contestó el moreno exasperado sin siquiera voltear a verlo, estaba más interesado en el fuego que en la conversación

-Bien… así es esto eh!, vaya amigos!- El verde estaba realmente molesto, su voz ahora era más grave de lo normal

-No te preocupes Chico Bestia, no es necesario que me ayuden en esto, después de todo es cierto que es mi problema, de nadie más. Agradezco la intensión!- dándole una tierna sonrisa a él y a los demás cosa que hizo sentir miserable a los otros 3

-Nada de eso! No dejaré que unos patanes pongan sus manos en ti, yo te ayudaré- sacando el pecho con orgullo protector- te enseñaré técnicas de coqueteo que nos vuelven locos a los hombres, también te ayudaré en ropa sexy, créeme, serás el éxito de la playa, una reina sin duda!

-Gracias chico Bestia- abrazándolo, él le correspondió, sin querer Robin trozó una madera que estaba bastante gruesa y el fuego se alzó mas de lo normal y de un solo golpe, así como se alzó bajo de pronto, Raven fingió sorpresa ante el fuego.

-Por cierto, tendré que desobedecer la regla de no usar mis transformaciones, por el bien de Star tendré que hacerlo

-Como quieras…- Robin contestaba sin ganas y un poco cansado, los demás solo miraban como Star y Chico Bestia no tenían intención de separarse de su abrazo amistoso.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente ya estaba todo planeado y listo. Star arrasaría con todos los hombres que estuvieran a su alcance y Chico Bestia estaría ahí para ayudarla. Esa mañana Star se veía realmente hermosa, cabello en cola alta, sandalias blancas, top entallado violeta y minifalda blanca con holanes. Chico Bestia por su lado realmente no tenía interés en llamar la atención así que simplemente estaba con un short café, sandalias café oscuro y playera blanca pegada a su cuerpo, aunque no quería llamar la atención Raven no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fueran detrás de él .

-Star, estás segura de esto?- pregunto Cy acercándose a ella

-Si amigo Cy, tengo una obligación y un protocolo que cumplir, estaré bien, además Chico Bestia estará conmigo

-Cuídala bien Bestita, confío en ti- dándole un severa y confiable mirada a su verde amigo

-Tranquilo viejo! Si puedo mantener a raya a los villanos, puedo controlar a unos mocosos con hormonas hasta el cielo y calentura en los pantalones

-¿Hormonas?, ¿eso qué es?, espera ¿calentura en los pantalones? Estarán enfermos, así no podrán venir! ¿tendré que curarlos yo?- preguntó ingenua Star

-O.O…- Ninguno de sus amigos supo que decirle, su ingenuidad superaba cualquier palabra

-En serio… te la encargo mucho- Cy coloco su mano en el hombro de Chico Bestia dándole una mirada de súplica

-D-descuida no la dejaré sola jeee- poniéndose nervioso por lo que se veía venir con ese comentario de Star- Bien, ya es hora, vámonos- ambos titanes se retiraron de la casa

-Robin esto no te incomoda?- Pregunto Cy con autentica curiosidad a su líder que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina

-No puedo hacer nada si eso es lo que quiere ella- sin despegar su vista de la fruta picada que tenia frente a él

-Pero…-el moreno no pudo terminar de preguntar porque sonó su comunicador- Abby! Hola nena, como estas? ¿Qué tal las cosas en la ciudad? ¿te has herido? ¿Qué paso con..-alejándose al jardín para poder conversar con su "amiga"

-Podrías dejar de fingir indiferencia?- Lo enfrentó Raven con la eterna voz fría

-De que hablas?-Se hacía el desentendido el joven maravilla

-Tú sabes bien de que hablo, te conozco, tenemos un vinculo ¿recuerdas? Sé que por dentro estas que te mueres de celos, también se que quieres detener a Starfire pero tienes una gran duda dentro de tu corazón, sé muy bien lo que estas sintiendo, ¿Por qué no solo le dices que la amas y que tu eres esa persona a la que está buscando?-poniéndose de frente a Robin

-¿Por qué no le dices a Chico Bestia que te gusta? ¿Por qué no aceptas tus propios sentimientos en lugar de recriminarte a ti misma por sentirlos? ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que sientes por él? Eres tan obvia- Raven no se esperaba esa respuesta, le volteó el rumbo a la conversación, definitivamente Robin la había matado con esas palabras

-De acuerdo, no me voy a meter, pero tu tampoco te metas conmigo- ella desvió la mirada dando un paso hacia atrás

-En eso te equivocas Raven, tomaremos al toro por los cuernos, ya es momento de que hagamos algo

-A que te refieres?- la gótica no sabía de que estaba hablando Robin, por un momento ella se perdió en la conversación

-Si Chico Bestia ayuda a Star, entonces TÚ me ayudaras a mi- La voz del líder se escuchó decidida y burlona, ya tenía algo pensado y llevaría esto a la práctica

-Porque yo?

-Porque tú sabes lo que quiere una mujer- jalándola de la muñeca

-¿Que te hace pensar que sé?- fue lo último que ella alcanzó a decir antes de salir de la casa a la fuerza

**Y bien? Q les pareció este capitulo en dnd ya se revelo x fin la misión de estos dos locos? Espero que les guste la idea que va tomando esto, en próximos caps veremos que rayos hacen Raven y Robin jeje**

**Dejen reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics y yo solo utilizo sus personajes con el fin de entretener a los fans y sin afán de lucro.**_

**_AL FIIIIIIIIIN! Finalmente Fanfiction me deja subir el capitulo, me marcaba un error y llevaba toda la semana pero hoy era la definitiva, si no se podía iba a eliminar este fic y abrirlo en uno nuevo. Espero _**_**que les guste y me dejen un review q tanto bien me hace leer para saber que les está gustando! X cierto gracias x las criticas! A mi defensa diré que no siempre es malo cambiar las personalidades de los personajes ya que así se hace divertido, y también depende de los autores xq créanlo o no jugar con un personaje y hacerlo totalmente opuesto a como es en realidad lo hace super super divertido! ¿díganme si no autores fanfiction?**_

_**Ya me colgué! Disfrútenlo!**_

_**CAPÍTULO 4 ATAQUE DE CITAS ¿QUIEN SIGUE?**_

Habían pasado apenas unas cuantas horas desde que estaban en la playa, Chico Bestia estaba transformado en una mariposa posado sobre el cabello de Star, cuando veían a un chico apuesto él volaba en dirección al chico para llamar la atención y que ella lo analizara, si pasaba la prueba era aceptado y pasaban a la fase 2 "Hablar con él".

Se podía decir que Star no tenía muchos estándares pues todos pasaban la prueba.

-Bien, para esta tarde hemos conseguido 6 citas, para mañana tenemos 8 y pasado mañana ya tenemos otras 3 programadas, ¡tenemos un buen comienzo no?

-Tienes razón amigo Chico Bestia! Esto será fantástico, conocer a más chicos me podría dar más opciones

-Solo recuerda la regla principal, no bebas alcohol si no estás segura que es el indicado, después de la regañiza que nos puso Robin esa noche, prefiero evitar dar explicaciones innecesarias del porque de tu estado

-Descuida! No beberé nada que no sea agua o jugo de frutas

-De todas maneras, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo

-Eso no es espiar?

-Para nada, solo te daré consejos de que decir o si me doy cuenta de que es un patán te daré una señal y nos vamos!

-Gracias! Me das mas seguridad!

-No lo haría por nadie mas!-dando una enorme sonrisa de orgullo, pronto su atención se desvió a una chica que parecía ser oriental, con piel delicada y blanca, su cabello era largo y negro, muy lacio y adornado con un pasador muy sencillo en forma de rosa, ella al sentir su mirada volteó a verlo y él se quedo impactado al ver la belleza de su rostro y sus ojos verdes a pesar de sus tan distinguidos ojos rasgados-No lo creo…

-Que pasa Chico Bestia?- Star no se había percatado de lo mismo que él así que no sabia de que hablaba y lo miraba confundida

-Es la chica más perfecta que hay!- y sin decir mas dejo a Star y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la misteriosa chica

-¿A dónde vas? Creí que Raven era la chica más perfecta- aún confundida Star lanzando comentarios al aire

-No- volteándose hacia Star de quien ya estaba algo separado- Ella es la más rara del universo, ve por tu cuenta a la villa para arreglarte para la primera cita, yo te alcanzo en un rato mas!- gritando mientras caminaba rumbo a la misteriosa chica que no le quitaba la vista de encima también.

-Acaso eso fue amor a primera vista? Mm ni hablar!- sin tomarle más importancia al asunto tomo camino rumbo a la villa del amigo de Robin

Al llegar a la casa se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en la casa y decidió subir a arreglarse a su habitación. Puso el reproductor que le prestó Chico Bestia y estaba entretenida cantando en japonés (N/A: recordemos que ella sabe japonés) y buscando a su vez el vestido perfecto para las citas. Pero también bailaba al ritmo de la música j-rock

_Kakechigaeta botan dake hazushite mo (Aunque volvamos a presionar los botones que presionamos)_

_Bokura wa nan ni mo kawaranai daro? (nada de esto cambiara ¿verdad?)_

_Bokura wa zutto koko de yume dake o mite (siempre estamos aqui, solo soñando...)_

_Nani mo shinai hodo doji ja nai no sa (sintiendonos inutiles sin hacer nada.)_

Se escucho que desde la puerta de la habitación de Star se unia al coro esa voz animada que siempre caracterizaba al chico verde mientras entraba bailando y haciendo como si estuviera tocando una guitarra eléctrica frente a la pelirroja quien tenia sobrepuesto un vestido blanco un poco debajo de la rodilla y continuaba cantando junto a él.

_Ima made nakushita mono to( hay muchas cosas que he perdido...)_

_Kore kara kimi ga miru mono (y hay muchas cosas que tu has visto)_

_Subete torikaeta naraba (teniendo todo fuera de lugar...)_

_Kawareru no kana (__¿podremos cambiar?)_

_Kawareru no kana (__¿podremos cambiar?)_

- Has mejorado tu japonés, lo hablas muy bien Chico Bestia

- Ahora no Star, viene la mejor parte, canta conmigo!- abrazándola mientras con su otra mano tomaba el cepillo de Star y lo usaba como micrófono que ponía entre los 2, ellos estaban entusiasmados cantando sin darse cuenta de que Robin y Raven habían llegado y escuchaban sus alaridos, subieron interesados en ver la escena

_Ima made kimi ga naita koto (Hasta ahora nunca lloraste)_

_Hanikanda kotoba de hanashite yo (Dime en timidas palabras)_

_Makkuro na kokoro no yami o nuguisatteku (por favor, quita la oscuridad de mi negro corazón)_

_Itsuka no boku wa sutetai no anata no koto dakishimetetai no (Quiero cambiar a mi antiguo yo, y que tu me aceptes)_

_Yokubou wa kono joumyaku o nagaredashite iku (__Lo mucho que te deseo fluye por mis venas)_

_Baby baby I love you…_

-Estas loco Chico Bestia jajaja eso fue divertido

-Estoy feliz que puedo decir?

-Conseguiste hablar con esa chica?

-Ja! ¿Que si conseguí hablar con ella? Star, tengo una cita para esta noche! Será romántico, esta chica es perfecta es una diosa! Una.. una… ¿como es diosa?

-Megamisama

-Eso! Ayyy creo que me enamoreeeeee!- gritaba dejándose caer en la cama de Star

-Creí que ya estabas…

-Nooooo- levantándose súbitamente para taparle la boca y que la pelirroja no terminara la frase- No vuelvas a decir eso Star, es complicado y no quiero volver a salir lastimado, creo que esta chica es la indicada- Quitandole la mano a Star ella solo ladeo su cabeza y suspiro

Afuera de la habitación Raven y Robin estaban debatiéndose entre entrar a esa habitación o no, la chica gótica se veía que había perdido toda fuerza en los brazos e inconcientemente dejo caer una de las muchas bolsas que traía, los chicos dentro no se percataron pues la música seguía a alto volumen y no se percataban que hablaban mas fuerte. Robin tomo la bolsa y movió las demás bolsas que él tenía para tomar la mano de Raven con la intensión de bajar a la sala de nuevo, pero algo lo detuvo.

-Crees que debo utilizar este vestido?

-Claro que no Star, debes ser mas atrevida! Esta muy largo mejor usa algo mas corto, como éste, creo que los derretirás

-Estoy segura que volveré a salir con alguno de ellos

-Esos chicos estarán locos si no vuelven a salir con una chica tan hermosa como tu

-Gracias Chico Bestia!- Gritando emocionada

-Star me romperás las costillas!- exagerando la respuesta

-Jajajaja lo siento

Robin estaba conteniendo sus celos, su mandíbula temblaba y no pudo controlarse y presionó de más la mano de Raven haciéndola gritar

-Me estas lastimando!

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta- rápidamente la soltó y le devolvió la bolsa, optó por mejor encerrarse en su habitación aunque eso significaba pasar por la habitación de Star.

Raven decidió seguirlo ya que su habitación estaba justo a lado de la que ocupaba Robin y frente a la de Star.

-Ya llegaron! Que alegría- llamando su atención la pelirroja desde dentro justo cuando Chico Bestia estaba sobreponiendo en Star un diminuto vestido rojo que tenia amarrado pues aun no quitaba el gancho de su cuello

-Podrías bajar el volumen del reproductor?, me duele la cabeza y descansaré un rato- sin mucho animos el pelinegro viendo fríamente a ese par

-Y yo tengo que meditar y no me puedo concentrar así

-Lo siento, bajaré el volumen… Robin quieres que te prepare algo?

-No necesito nada gracias- cerrando tras de él la puerta con violencia innecesaria haciandolos saltar de susto, sin darse cuenta Raven ya había entrado a su habitación

-Que les pasa?- extrañada Starfire

-Que no te preocupen esos tontos, vamos tenemos que prepararte para una gran noche, muéstrame que más tienes-restandole importancia a lo que había pasado

-Claro…- con un poco de tristeza al ver como sus amigos estaban enfadados sin saber ella el motivo, pero más le preocupaba la salud de Robin, tal vez no era un dolor de cabeza común, tal vez era un tremendo dolor cabeza! ¿Qué pasaría si le estallaba?, no iba a estar tranquila

Dos horas después Starfire y Chico Bestia estaban por salir pero ella se regreso y toco suavemente la puerta de Robin, él estaba tumbado en su cama sabía quien había tocado y no tenia la minima intención de verla en ese diminuto vestido de prostituta dispuesta a salir con cuanto tipo se le parara enfrente, la simple idea hizo que más apretara los puños, pero tuvo que controlarse pues vio como la perilla se movia para abrir.

-Robin estas bien? ¿te sientes mejor?- él solo había cerrado los ojos y se fingía dormido- Robin… -al verlo dormido sintió una fuerza terrible desde dentro que no pudo controlar y dejó que su mano acariciara los cabellos lacios del pelinegro -recupérate pronto por favor, no me gusta verte mal

Él pudo escuchar como dejaba algo en su mesita, iba a abrir los ojos pero sintió cerca la respiración de ella y después un calido beso en su cabeza y luego otro en la comisura de los labios que de haber estado en otra posición juraba que podría haber sido en los labios, se maldijo por la postura en la que estaba. Después volvió a escuchar los pasos de ella dirigiéndose a la puerta y luego como la cerraba y se alejaba. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de la cama, se llevó su mano a donde aun podía sentir sus labios tibios, su mirada se distrajo a la mesita donde veía unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y un vaso con agua, pudo escuchar como la puerta de la casa se cerraba. Saltó hacia la ventana para ver como se alejaba Chico Bestia de la mano de Starfire en un precioso vestido blanco justo arriba de la rodilla con estampados de flores, y un sombrero grande blanco que tapaba su cara. Podría jurar que se veía como un ángel y no como lo había imaginado, se reprendió por ello con un pellizco.

-Ouch!

-Masoquista

-Raven! Como entraste no te escuche

- Eso no importa, escucha estuve pensándolo y si quieres alejar a Star de esos tipos debemos empezar a actuar, prepárate y ponte algo de lo que compramos esta tarde

-Y tu que harás con Chico Bestia?

-No haré nada, ya lo escuchaste, esta enamorado, no es asunto mio- con su voz más fría que de costumbre, como si estuviera leyendo instrucciones de cómo armar una lavadora.

-De acuerdo, entonces tú también ponte algo de lo que compraste

-Te veo en 20 minutos en la sala- retirándose a su habitación para dar marcha al plan

Dando inicio al plan los dos chicos se vistieron para la ocasión, y como habían pactado en 20 minutos ya estaban en la sala dándose la aprobación para salir.

-Crees que se den cuenta?- preguntó no muy convencido Robin

-Estamos hablando de un idiota cabeza de mosquito que no ve otra cosa más que televisión y videojuegos y de una extraterrestre que cree que las vacas podrían dominar al mundo, ¿tu que crees?

-Si lo pones así parecen un par de retrasados- menos convencido aun de ejecutar el plan

-Ya lo sé, pero son nuestros retrasados- muy seria y triste al mismo tiempo- hay que ir tras ellos, ya no hay marcha atrás

Robin afirmó con la cabeza y salieron de la casa, ella estaba vestida con un largo vestido ajustado en color verde, unos lentes oscuros y una peluca de cabello largo y castaño un poco rizado mientras que Robin tenía puesto unos jeans azul, una playera blanca con un equipo de beisball, además de una gorra roja del mismo equipo y lentes oscuros. Ambos tomaron aire para armarse de valor y salieron de la casa con una meta… arruinar el día!

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado Star, llego el chico con el que tendría la primer cita del día. Se habían quedado de ver en el restaurante que estaba cerca de la playa, Chico Bestia estaba posado en el cuello de Starfire fingiendo ser un dije de mariposa, cuando el chico en cuestión llego Star estaba muy nerviosa.

-Hola Kori, lamento llegar tarde

-Hola… ah… lo siento olvide tu nombre-con cara un poco angustiada

-Soy Steve estas hermosa esta tarde, esta mañana estabas hermosa pero estas radiante ahora

-Muchas gracias Steve- sonrojándose y sonriendo ampliamente ante el cumplido, así siguieron sin ningún problema, él la hacia reir y en ocasiones trataba de tomar su mano pero Star rechazaba sutilmente

2 mesas más atrás estaba otra pareja extraña viéndolos entretenidos

-Si vuelve a tocar su mano le arranco el brazo entero

-Tranquilo Robin, descubrí su punto débil, se la pasa volteando a la mesa de junto, la otra chica le ha gustado más, entraré en la mente de esa chica, disfruta el espectáculo

-Que harás?

-Solo observa- la chica gótica aun con los lentes oscuros puestos mantenía la concentración fija en la chica, de repente comenzó a comportarse extraño, estaba coqueteándole a Steve, le mandaba besos, se mordía los labios, se agarraba el cabello sugestiva incluso levantó más su vestido. Steve estaba más que distraído viéndola y ya no tomaba atención en nada de lo que Star decía.

Chico Bestia se percató de que había otra chica de por medio y decidió que era mejor irse pero Star ya lo había notado y antes de que él se lo dijera se levantó de su lugar dejando la comida a medias, y sin decir nada se marcho dejando un apenado Steve que no sabia que decir ni como disculparse así que fue tras ella dejando en la mesa unos billetes para pagar la cuenta.

-Eres mala Raven, pero lo admito eso fue brillante!

-No fue nada, esto solo fue la entrada, veamos que mas sigue.

-Estas disfrutando esto verdad?

-Claro que si! Es divertido arruinarle la vida a los demás- su tono divertido contrastaba con su habitual carácter serio lo que la hacía demasiado divertida

-Bueno, vamos a la siguiente cita- pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron del lugar pudieron distinguir a Star y a Chico Bestia, ella iba indignada gritándole algo y él solo afirmaba con la cabeza y a veces contestaba, ella hacia gestos de molestia y confusión, pero después uno de dolor a lo que él respondió con un abrazo que ella correspondió. Robin no pudo evitar sentir celos de su amigo, él deseaba tanto sentir de nuevo los brazos de Star rodeándolo.

-¿Sientes celos?-llamando su atención Raven

-Como no sentirlos, Chico Bestia esta llevándose la mejor parte, acaso tu no?

-No, Starfire es como una hermana, además es demasiado inocente y conozco sus sentimientos, sé que a Chico Bestia lo quiere como un amigo igual que a Cyborg

-Es cierto! Donde está Cy?

-Tratando de conquistar nenas, no lo ves?

Robin volteó a la playa y ahí estaba Cy rodeado de chicas que apretaban y tocaban sus músculos simulados de humano, Cy los reconoció de inmediato a pesar de sus disfraces y los saludó, ellos regresaron el saludo y rápido se fueron para no ser descubiertos por alguien mas.

Llegaron al siguiente restaurante, el otro chico ya estaba en la mesa esperando a Star. Esta vez Chico Bestia era una serpiente simulando un collar, Star se volvió a presentar y comenzaron a hablar, pidieron la comida y cuando se distraía el chico Star le daba rápidamente un bocado a Chico Bestia que ya tenía hambre. La plática iba de maravilla, el chico era muy atractivo con músculos, ojos verdes, alto y castaño claro, su sonrisa era encantadora.

-Ya lo tienes Raven?

-Claro!, haré que ese tipo de ahí fastidie la cita

-Espero que realmente la arruine.

-Jeee-su sonrisa macabra apareció dándole escalofríos a Robin

Un tipo más musculoso y con facha de rufián se acercó a la cita de Starfire y comenzaron a pelear por el mejor equipo de Futbol americano, tanta fue la pasión que estaban poniendo los 2 chicos que se olvidaron de Star y se fueron a la barra a tomar unas cervezas. Star se quedo sorprendida, volteo a ver a chico Bestia quien movió la cabeza indicándole que era momento de partir del lugar.

Para la cuarta cita Star comenzaba a fastidiarse y fue directo al postre sin pedir nada antes, ese chico era perfecto, parecía esculpido por los ángeles, su cuerpo moreno con músculos perfectos, cabello ligeramente largo y collares pequeños en el cuello le daban un aire sexy que a Star le encantaba.

-Dime Kori ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas en la frente?

-Ah, pues verás… Mario… yo no soy de aquí…

-Te refieres a que no eres de la isla? Yo tampoco lo soy, solo vine de vacaciones

-Aaah jeje… si bueno yo….-Chico Bestia estaba en su muñeca transformado en brazalete con forma de gusano, al escuchar que Star le iba a decir que era extraterrestre la apretó fuerte para que desistiera de hacerlo- yo soy de otro país, lejano y mi cultura me pide tener estas marcas

-Ya veo, eres de Africa?

-No

-De alguna isla polinesia?

-No

-¿Isla de Pascua?

-No

-India?

Star sintió el fuerte amarre de Chico Bestia

-Si! De ahí soy

Todo iba de maravilla, Star estaba sonriendo, él no había resultado ser un patán como los otros 3.

-Ya lo tienes?-preguntaba celoso Robin al ver como el moreno no apartaba la vista de los labios y los pechos de Star

-No tiene aficiones extrañas, ni fascinación por alguna chica, realmente le atrae Starfire, mucho menos le aterran los insectos… tendré que usar su cuerpo, no tengo opción, espero haber aprendido bien lo que Jerico me enseñó… solo no te pongas como loco

-Que intentas hacer? No le hagas nada a Star!

-Mejor primero te amarro a ti- atándolo con su energía oscura, Robin no se opuso pues sabía que si se enojaba más iria directo a la mesa y destrozaría el perfecto rostro de ese latino.

Raven entró en la mente del chico y comenzó a dominar sus acciones poco a poco igual que había hecho con la chica, pero esta vez era insinuante con Star.

-Oye Kori y porque no nos vamos a un lugar más cómodo?

-Más cómodo? Acaso no te sientes bien aquí?- Amablemente la pelirroja

-No, yo quiero estar a solas contigo- acariciando su mano

-¿A solas?, para qué?- completamente ingenua

-Pues para… divertirnos…-guiñando su ojo

-¿Divertirnos? Pero nos estamos divirtiendo!- dándole una gran sonrisa amistosa

-Me refiero a que podemos divertirnos… cómodamente… en mi hotel… los dos solos-insinuándose más pero sonando forzado

-Suena bien!- Animada Starfire

-Robin jamás paso nada entre Starfire y tu? Es demasiado ingenua no puedo hacer que entienda y ya accedió!-Exasperada Raven por ver su plan fallar

-Nunca hicimos nada mas allá de besos- Contestaba molesto y muy celoso Robin intentando quitarse la energía oscura pues ya se había arrepentido de dejar que lo atrapara su amiga

-Pues haber si ya le enseñas!-Regresando su atención Raven al chico que al parecer dejo en estado de pausa sin parpadear.

-Mario estas bien? Hola!- Starfire movía su mano al frente de sus ojos sin recibir señales de vida-que pasa?-susurrándole a Chico Bestia quien rápido se transformó en humano detrás de su asiento siendo tapado por la silla igual que como había hecho antes con la mariposa

-No lo sé pero mejor que se quede así, Star tu no vas a ningún lado!- gritando entre susurros Chico Bestia

-Porque no?, él dijo diversión- como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Siii, y también dijo solos, hotel y cómodos! Eso no te suena nada?- exasperado lanzándole las indirectas

-No-pensativa Star moviendo las neuronas

-solo recuerda las películas que encontraste en mi habitación en la torre! Eso es lo que quiere hacer!

-Ver películas?

-Nooo HACER LO QUE HACIAN EN LA PELICULA!-exasperado pero susurrando

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh- lanzando un grito ahogado de susto al recordar las películas que últimamente Chico Bestia tenía en su habitación y que había accidentalmente visto al entrar sin pedir permiso al escuchar quejidos de una chica- Yo no…. No …

-Nos vamos?- levantándose el moreno tomandola por muñeca para que lo siguiera, Chico Bestia se transformó en un gusano y se quedó pegado al tobillo de Star

-No! No voy, eres un pervertido!- dándole tremendo golpe en la cara que casi le tira los dientes, pero afortunadamente Raven protegió el cuerpo del inocente chico.

Todos vieron como Starfire salió corriendo del restaurante aterrada ante la idea que le acababan de proponer.

-Acaso soy un pervertido?-Preguntaba Chico Bestia ya en su forma humana caminando a lado de la pelirroja

-Noo… bueno si… un poco… solo… un poquitín…-Chico Bestia la veía con cara molesta alzando una ceja-bueno… siii eres un pervertido, pero eres mi amigo así que esta bien, que bueno que me lo recordaste, yo no soy capaz de hacer eso

-Escucha, ese es nuestro secreto a muerte ok? Ahora tengo que irme a mi cita con mi chica de ensueño! Aaaahhhh-suspirando- solo recordar su rostro me hace sentir mariposas

-Y que pasará conmigo? Como haré para saber lo que intentan hacer conmigo?

-Tendrás que ser menos ingenua Star, no puedo estar contigo esta vez, las próximas dos citas están en tus manos, si no quieres enfrentarte sola solo discúlpate y di que no te sientes bien, regresa a casa y listo, mañana iniciamos de nuevo

-No! Yo puedo hacerlo sola! Ve a tu cita, estaré bien- con decisión en su voz, Chico Bestia asintió y se fue a su cita y ella al otro lado para continuar con la agenda del día.

-Y ahora que clase de idiota sigue?- preguntaba fastidiado Robin

-No lo sé pero, Chico Bestia ya se fue, Star esta sola, al parecer él le explico algo y por eso reaccionó con ese chico

-Fue de ayuda, pero… no vas con él?

-No, él estará bien, tal vez sea rechazado con sus chistes malos y vuelva a casa temprano, mejor sigamos con Star

-Estas segura?-preguntaba confundido el chico maravilla quien a pesar de que ya estaba oscureciendo no dejaba los lentes oscuros

-Completamente… sigamos a Starfire o la perderemos.

Ellos siguieron a Star dispuestos a arruinar las siguientes citas .

Lejos de ahí el Verde Titán esperaba sentado en la arena a que su cita llegara, el aire se mezclaba con el mar llevando una maravillosa y cálida brisa, él disfrutaba de esto y cerró los ojos para escuchar el sonido de las olas chocando con la orilla y con las rocas cercanas.

-Garfield?

-Eh?- esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era la chica de sus sueños

-Hola… Kim… te ves hermosa esta noche- hipnotizado por la chica coreana que estaba frente a él

-Muchas gracias Garfield, tu te ves muy guapo- disimulando su sonrojo

-Que quieres hacer? Lo que quieras lo haremos, solo dilo!- muy animado Chico Bestia

-Tal vez… podríamos dar un largo paseo por la playa y después ir a cenar, después… no lo sé… ya veremos- con voz dulce

-Claro, lo que quieras, vamos!- dándose la vuelta para iniciar el paseo, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía lo que hacía y caminó un poco rápido dejando a la chica atrás, ella lo miró con tristeza, pero sonrio y corrió para alcanzarlo, al hacerlo lo tomó de la mano dejándolo muy sorprendido

-Así está mejor- apretando más su mano, chico Bestia sonrió y correspondió el apretón, ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar lento y a platicar haciendo bromas tontas

Cerca de la 1 de la mañana Starfire entro muy decepcionada a la casa, llevaba su sombrero en la mano y sus zapatos en la otra había estado en la playa pensando en todo lo ocurrido ese día, Robin y Raven ya estaban cambiados a sus ropas normales viendo una película.

-Hola chicos ya llegue- sin ánimo en su voz

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntando inocentemente Raven

-Bien! Fue grandioso! En serio, tal vez… salga con alguno… en… otra cita…-eso ni ella se lo creía, estaba cansada, decepcionada y encima mentía a sus amigos, solo quería ir a la cama y terminar por ese día- Me voy a la cama, los veré mañana, dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-¿Y chico Bestia?, no ha llegado a casa aún, no estaba contigo?- Robin preguntó por él ya que Raven no se atrevería

-No lo he visto, desde hace rato se fue a una cita con una chica muy linda, tal vez siga con ella, mejor no lo esperen. Hasta mañana amigos.-retomando su camino por las escaleras

-Ya llegué!-

-Cyborg, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- Raven preguntó curiosa de su amigo

-Estuve aprovechando este hermoso cuerpo que la naturaleza me quito y que la tecnología me regalo de nuevo, oohh siiii he conseguido muchos números de teléfono! Tal vez les marque, me haré el interesante. ¿Qué tal Starfire? Como le fue?

-Parece que mal, se ha ido a dormir

-Pobre… pero muy contrario a Chico Bestia, lo vi cuando venia para acá, tiene una hermosa compañía, uuff esas curvas son peligrosas, besarse como se estaban besando… eso es increíble en la primer cita! Tal vez llegue a tercera base para las 3 de la mañana. Bueno, me voy a mi habitación tengo correos que ingresar y personas con quien platicar. Que descansen!- desapareciendo por las escaleras

-Raven…-Robin volteo a ver a la gótica, pero optó por alejarse un poco, se escuchó como varios platos y vasos de la cocina estallaban, ella solo se tapo los ojos con sus manos para concentrarse y mantener la calma

-Estoy bien, mañana compraré una nueva vajilla… me voy a meditar, buenas noches- encerrándose en su energía desapareció

Robin optó por que era mejor ir a ver la película a su habitación, así que subió pero al pasar por la puerta de Star no pudo evitar sentir un impulso de querer entrar, toco pero no escuchó respuesta, pensó que podría estar dormida y quiso entrar, admirarla dormida era una de sus manías, pero al abrir la puerta un poco pudo ver como estaba cambiándose de ropa con visible agotamiento, aventándola donde cayera, él estaba embobado viéndola pero sabia que no era correcto, prefirió pasar desapercibido y cerrar la puerta con cuidado, se encerró en su habitación para pensar en el cuerpo semidesnudo que había podido ver por unos momentos y que tanto anhelaba poder tocar.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Dejenme review! Onegaiiiii! Ah y otra cosa… no se desesperen xfa no me gusta dejar mis historias a medias asi que como dicen x ahí "esto no acaba hasta q la gorda canta" jajajaja nada que ver pero el punto es q lo terminaré no importa cuanto me lleve! (pose de lucha y meta, casi puedo ver las estrellas de ensueño a mi alrededor jajajaja) ^.^'**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tengo q confesarlo… no me resistí y vi algunas imágenes de los titanes pero del comic y ahora ya no los veo igual jajaja Starfire lejos de ser como me la imagine, una chica linda y delicada… tiene cuerpo de hombre y una melena de león de miedooo q triste! Raven es mucho mucho mas sexy de lo q pensaba, esta chica realmente despierta pasiones(ya me imagino para q la usan los hombres jajaja) y Robin… x favor! Robin es un golfo de lo peor! Aashhh ahora q mi ingenua mente ha despertado a la realidad me he quedado trabada con la historia, no debi ver esas imágenes, ahora les toca inspirarme jaja**_

_**CAPITULO 5 ME DUELE TU LEJANÍA, ME HIERE TU ALEGRIA**_

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Starfire salía con chicos que encontraba en la playa, altos, bajos, delgados, gorditos, graciosos, antipáticos, guapos, feos, de todo! Simplemente ella no puso objeción a ninguno de los chicos de la playa, pero claro que con ninguno de ellos había pasado de la primera cita, ya que Robin y Raven siempre estaban detrás para arruinarles la diversión. Aunque en algunos otros casos si resultaban ser unos auténticos patanes y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para darse cuenta de ello, ella simplemente desaparecía de la escena sin dar explicaciones a los chicos.

Por otro lado Chico Bestia estaba muy entusiasmado con su nueva conquista que resultó ser igual de mala comediante que él y se reían de sus chistes malos, además parecía que a ella no le disgustaban sus malos modales, al contrario, le encantaban y le parecían "tiernos". Cosa que a Raven no terminaba de agradarle y mucho menos se le hacia normal en una chica con el minimo de cerebro y por lo menos de 40 de IQ. Cuando estaba con Robin desquitaba su furia y lanzaba una sarta de finos insultos y sutiles sospechas. Para nada le agradaba que el Chico Bestia llegara a altas horas de la madrugada solo por estar con ella e ignorara a la gótica así como si fuera cualquier mueble.

Por el momento disfrutaban de una muy merecida comida entre amigos, todos felices y tranquilos, platicando de cosas sin importancia, relajándose, comiendo su tan amada pizza de siempre. Nunca se cansarían de comerla.

-Esta pizza es gloriosa! Ya extrañaba comerla! Al fin conozco algo de lo que he comido en los últimos días jeje

-En eso tienes razón Star, haz pedido cosas muy extrañas, de preferencia la próxima vez no vuelvas a pedir cosas tan exóticas- se quejaba el verde

-Lo sé Chico Bestia, no lo pediré mañana lo prometo!-cruzando sus dedos la tamaraniana y regalándoles una dulce e inocente sonrisa

-¿Mañana?-Confundido el pelinegro- Star… ¿volverás a salir mañana?

-Pueeesss….-desviando su mirada y comenzando a acariciarse su brazo, símbolo inequívoco del nerviosismo de la princesa- Si, voy a salir con un chico que recién conocí ayer en la noche cuando regresaba a casa después de la última cita, no es nada especial, pero me pidió salir y acepte

-¿Así como así? –el chico maravilla estallaba en celos-¿Es tan fácil obtener una cita contigo?-levantándose súbitamente aventando su plato con una rebanada de pizza con un gran desprecio- Me voy, no tengo apetito

-Robin…-la princesa pelirroja no sabia que decir, desconocía el motivo de la actitud del pelinegro- por favor come un poco más, apenas y probaste la comida- levantándose para ir a su lado

-He dicho que no tengo hambre!- gritándole severo cosa que hizo que ella se asustara y diera unos pasos atrás con sus manos cubriéndose el pecho y un poco la boca

-Ro… Robin…-Con voz muy dolida la tamaraniana solo volvió a su lugar y Chico Bestia solo la miró. Él entendía la actitud de Robin pero no se entrometería a fin de cuentas era algo que solo les incumbía a ese par.

-Perdón Star, solo me duele la cabeza. Me voy primero, quiero caminar en la playa- dándose la vuelta para alejarse de sus amigos. Starfire solo podía ver como se alejaba, su respuesta realmente la tenía preocupada y la había hecho sentir mal. La había lastimado y ella se sentía miserable, como una chica fácil de esas que odiaba cuando se le aparecían a Robin en frente para pedirle su autógrafo y de paso le daban su número de teléfono y en algunas ocasiones llego a saber que le regalaban fotos de ellas en poca ropa y con medidas incluidas en la parte de atrás. Nunca supo que paso con esas cosas pero suponía que Robin las había guardado.

-Creo que yo tampoco tengo hambre- levantándose Starfire pero sintió como un brazo fuerte la aprisionaba y volteó a ver

-No te irás de aquí nena-sentenciando el moreno- ya tenemos suficiente con el amargado de Robin como para que nos preocupemos también por tu salud, así que ignorarás a ese mocoso engreído y te quedarás con nosotros esta tarde. Tengo planeada una tarde de películas, comenzaremos con algo relax e iremos aumentando, en la noche terminaremos con películas de terror!- orgulloso Cyborg

-Súper viejo! Yo me apunto! Hoy no tengo nada que hacer!- Sonriendo completamente feliz el chico verde

-Suena bien amigo Cyborg, esta bien, me tranquilizaré con ustedes!- intentando calmarse la pelirroja

-Bueno, ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, me uniré a ustedes, pero si ponen una cosa ridícula como las películas de chico Bestia no cuenten conmigo- amenazando la chica gótica.

La tarde estuvo tranquila y aunque Robin no se había aparecido por la casa en las últimas 5 horas la estaban pasando súper bien. Primero vieron una película algo tonta de dibujos animados que a Star y a Chico Bestia les encantó y encima de todo amaron tanto el tema musical que no pudieron dejar de cantarlo por la próxima media hora, Cy no había dejado de reír no solo por la historia sino también por los comentarios de sus dos amigos igual de infantiles. Raven disfruto de la película y al igual que Cy se divirtió con los comentarios locos que se les ocurría decir a sus "niños". Después siguieron con un estilo comedia romántica que les sacaba carcajadas pero a momentos los ponía tensos a todos por sus giros en la historia y no sabían si terminarían juntos los protagonistas. Al final todos no pudieron resistir en coro un loco Awww que se les había escapado de lo cursi y empalagoso del final. Estaban a mitad de la tercer película, una que tenía distintas historias que no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra pero que contaban cada una la historia de amor de varias personas, todo iba algo confuso hasta que comenzó a verse por donde iban las historias. Un niño ignorado por su madre, un chico con un amor no correspondido, una chica con preocupación diaria debido al trabajo de su novio, una chica con un amor imposible debido a su salud y a los proyectos del chico que apenas comenzaba a verla como algo más. Todos estaban tan metidos en la historia que no notaron cuando Robin llego, solo lo vieron acercarse a ellos un poco mas relajado, pudo notar como estaban sentados los demás, Raven en un costado del sofá con sus piernas cruzadas y su codo recargado en el descansabrazos mientras que con su mano tapaba su boca, tenia una expresión abatida, Chico Bestia estaba a un lado de Raven, él estaba muy metido en la película igual tenia una expresión entre triste y confusa, su mano la tenía en la rodilla de Raven y ella parecía no notarlo, su otra mano estaba doblada en su propia pierna y se veía muy atento, como casi nunca se le veía.

Después estaba en el sillón individual Cyborg quien comía y comía palomitas de maíz y tenía un gesto serio, muy atento y analítico como cuando tenían esas misiones en las que tenía que planear bien la estrategia.

Por otro lado estaba Starfire en un sillón un poco mas amplio que donde estaban sentados Chico Bestia y Raven. Ella estaba sentada pero con sus piernas sobre el sillón ligeramente recogidas, tenía un oso de peluche que Robin le había regalado cuando recién habían comenzado a salir. Sus ojos demostraban una tristeza infinita y de pronto pudo notar como sin mucho movimiento se limpiaba una lágrima rebelde que se había escapado. Optó por sentarse junto a ella, Starfire cuando lo vio iba a sentarse correctamente pero él se sentó más rápido y acomodó los femeninos pies sobre su regazo y la acaricio indicando que estaba bien de esa forma.

Al finalizar la película Starfire estaba vuelta un mar de llanto contagiando con sus lágrimas a Chico Bestia y éste a su vez logró sacar unas cuantas a Raven quien estaba más que conmovida por los trágicos finales de cada personaje. Cyborg se hacia el fuerte mientras los veía llorar, él solo distraía la mirada pero podía sentir empatía por esos pobres corazones lastimados. Robin solo consolaba a Starfire abrazándola y mimándola tiernamente, sin darse cuenta le dio un beso en la frente y otro cerca de los labios tampoco se percató conscientemente cuando limpió sus lágrimas. Ella tampoco lo notó pero se sintió mejor después de dejarse abrazar por su chico maravilla, y en esa posición continuaron a la siguiente película… una de terror!

Esta vez Chico Bestia casi obligó a Raven a abrazarlo, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios mientras que ella podía sentir como temblaba y daba saltos en algunas partes. Ella por su parte también llegaba a sentir esos nervios correr por su cuerpo y abrazaba mas fuerte a Chico Bestia o lo jalaba hacia ella sin ser consciente de ello.

Cyborg también sintió un poco de paranoia estando solito así que se sentó con Robin y Starfire, ella quiso quedarse en medio de los dos chicos. Estaba sentada casi en posición fetal aferrada a sus piernas y recargando su mentón entre sus rodillas y el oso de peluche. Robin por su parte no tenía mucho miedo, aunque reconocía que había momentos donde si le ponían los pelos de punta por el suspenso y las partes de fantasmas atacando a su poseído. Sin darse cuenta Starfire y Robin estaban tomados de la mano apretándose fuertemente uno al otro, juntándose cada vez más hasta que ella quedo extrañamente detrás de él solo asomando la cabeza.

Cuando terminó la película todos cayeron en cuenta de cómo terminaron acomodados y eso les causaba vergüenza. Se soltaron y alejaron sin mucho disimulo, como ya era bastante tarde mejor se fueron a sus camas a dormir.

Antes de dejar a Starfire en su habitación, Robin tuvo la gran necesidad de asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Starfire… ¿estas bien?- preocupado por la palidez de la chica

-Si, solo estoy cansada y un poco nerviosa, eso es todo, pero… solo es una película así que no hay que temer nada- convenciéndose a si misma de que nada pasaría

-Entonces… si necesitas algo puedes venir conmigo... yo podría ayudarte- sin saber bien lo que estaba diciendo

-gracias Robin, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Starfire- colocándose de frente a ella muy cerca, esto hizo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa aún y solo pudo mover la cabeza en afirmación y entrar a su habitación para no volver a salir hasta el desayuno

En el comedor de la cocina se encontraban Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Raven, los dos chicos se pelaban por la estufa ya que ambos querían cocinar lo suyo y Raven los veía con cara de fastidio tomando un poco de te helado.

-Oye Chico Bestia- llamándolo la gótica

-Dime Raven- forcejeando con Cyborg quien le estaba ganando el espacio

-Conoces al chico con el que saldrá Starfire?

-De hecho no se quien sea, Déjame calentar el tofu!- aventando mas fuerte a Cyborg quien reia con amabilidad ante su desesperado amigo

-Entonces…- Raven fue interrumpida

-Eso significa que la acompañaras esta noche no?-Entró el pelinegro haciendo esa pregunta que llamo la atención de todos y dirigieron sus miradas al chico verde para ver su respuesta

-Deeee hecho… no… tengo una cita a la misma hora y no podré ir, lo siento, pero tendrá que arreglárselas sola

-Ya veo…-No muy convencido Robin, desviando su mirada y sus pensamientos intentando buscar una solución

-Robin, iras conmigo hoy verdad?- interrumpiendo sus pensamientos el moreno

-¿De que hablas Cy?

-Hay muchas chicas lindas en la playa! Tienes que venir conmigo, no puedo dejar que mi amigo se pierda de esa diversión! – abrazándolo y jalándolo hacia él para que aceptara dándole una gran sonrisa

-Lo siento Cy pero no creo que sea prudente dejar a Star con un chico que no conoce a solas y sin la protección de alguno de nosotros

-Disculpa?- Todos voltearon a la puerta de la cocina para encontrarse a una Star con cara molesta y pudieron ver como un starbolt quería escapar de su mano apretada, todos excepto Raven pusieron cara de miedo- intentas decir que soy débil? Indefensa? Tonta? Una niña que necesita los cuidados de una niñera?- a cada pregunta se acercaba cada vez más a Robin hasta quedar a un paso de él, Cyborg separó su brazo del pelinegro y dio un paso a su lado para apartarse de lo que sería una pelea poderosa

-No no! Star no quise decir eso, es solo que no estas acostumbrada a los chicos de la Tierra y verás yo lo que quería decir es que los chicos no son tan…

-Vivo con 3 hombres en casa!, tengo amigos titanes que son más poderosos de lo que son cualquier fortachon de la playa, he peleado y pateado los traseros de hombres abusivos y patéticos desde que llegue a este planeta, ¿crees que no puedo con estos chicos comunes y corrientes?

-No! No puedes!- comenzando a hervir la sangre de los 2

-De nuevo mi naturaleza no? Soy tan poca cosa para ti?

-No Star escúchame, estas malinterpretándolo todo

-Yo creo que el único que no entiende aquí eres tu- alejándose de él a paso veloz echando fuego de su cabeza, salió de la casa dando un portazo que todos recogieron sus hombros del susto que les dio

-¿Hasta cuando la subestimarás?- La voz de reproche de Chico Bestia no podía faltar

-¿De que estás hablando? yo no la subestimo, solo me preocupo por ella!-defendiéndose el chico maravilla

-Pues no parece! Más bien es como si quisieras mantenerla en una caja de cristal, define las cosas Robin

-¿Definir que? De que estas hablando?

-Si la quieres ve por ella, si no la quieres entonces ¡déjala ir! Pero YA DEJA DE LASTIMARLA!

-No hice nada malo! Porque la defiendes tanto, es que acaso te gusta?- En su cólera Robin no se daba cuenta de lo que decía ni de cómo había lastimado a Raven su comentario haciendo estallar un vaso que estreso más el ambiente

-No seas idiota! Soy su amigo y la quiero mucho mas de lo que al parecer tu la quieres, deja de hacer de tonto y para ya tus complejos y paranoia- Aventando la cuchara que tenia en su mano hacia el fregadero, caminando hacia la salida de la casa

-Tu que sabes de lo que siento, no hables si no sabes lo que dices- gritándole sin moverse, su furia estaba amenazando con salir como volcán

-Mira quien lo dice! IIdiota…- lo ultimo lo dijo por lo bajo pero pudieron escucharlo

Cyborg y Raven solo desviaron las miradas hacia el suelo, ninguno quería hablar, solo vieron a su líder como se sentaba y se tapaba la cara con las manos, sus venas estaban sobresaltadas, ninguno sabia que decir, nunca se habían peleado de esa manera ninguno de los tres.

-¿Cómo es que siempre lo arruino?- negando su líder con la cabeza, dando un suspiro para tranquilizarse

-No es del todo tu culpa viejo, solo te expresaste mal, eso es todo

-Cyborg tiene razón, no te culpes totalmente, Star mal interpreto todo y no se porque tuvo que meter el hecho de que es extraterrestre y chico Bestia también exagero demasiado

-No, la noche en que decidí que nos iríamos de viaje fue porque pelee con ellos 2, creí que así arreglaría las cosas y me perdonarían por lo que les dije

-Entiendo como te sientes Robin-Poniendo Raven su mano en el hombro de su líder Titán

-Ya no tiene caso, será mejor que los dejemos por hoy en paz, no tiene caso hablar con ellos por ahora, esperemos mas tarde

-Si, creo que tienen razón… por cierto, huele a algo quemado- Levantando su nariz el pelinegro

-Aaaaaahhhh se me quema la carne!- corriendo a la estufa el moreno

Mientras por la playa caminaban dos titanes deprimidos

-Porque sigue con esa actitud?- Triste la princesa

-Ser nuestro líder no le da ningún derecho de tratarte de esa manera, estoy muy enojado con él

-Creo que siempre seré menospreciada en este planeta

-Claro que no Star!, todos los titanes te queremos mucho, y quien sabe, tal vez este chico con el que saldrás será el indicado no crees?

-mm puede ser, pero, aun no estoy segura de eso, tal vez… espero que si…- con una timida sonrisa que causo gracia a Chico Bestia, él la abrazó y continuaron caminado así buscando su desayuno

Cerca de las 2 de la tarde los dos chicos indignados llegaron a casa para arreglarse para sus respectivas citas, en la sala estaba Robin esperando a Cyborg, Starfire lo miro con tristeza y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a su habitación y era seguida por Chico Bestia, Robin solo la seguía con la mirada disimuladamente. En las escaleras se encontraron con Cyborg quien iba de nuevo con su aspecto humano, ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo así ya que se negaba a que las chicas lo vieran como un super héroe, prefería ser el atleta de antes.

-Ya te vas amigo Cyborg?

-Si Star, Robin y yo saldremos a conquistar chicas, no le dejaremos todas a Chico Bestia

-Ja-ja que gracioso!- Riendo falsamente- Nadie puede con mi encanto verde, ustedes no tienen los ojitos de cachorrito que yo tengo y que me hacen irresistible- volteando su cara en actitud despreocupada y orgullosa

-Si claro ya veremos!- Restandole importancia a la actitud de su amigo- Nos veremos más tarde de acuerdo?

-Diviertanse!- Se despidió la princesa de tamaran con una sonrisa amable pero que sabían era falsa

Ambos titanes salieron de la casa, los otros dos fueron directo a sus habitaciones para buscar su ropa y bañarse, pero gano la ducha Chico Bestia, Star tuvo que vagar un rato por la casa en lo que su amigo salía. La curiosidad pudo mas que su fuerza de voluntad y entro en la habitación de Robin, al entrar la pudo ver mejor, siempre se sentía intimidada por la privacidad que exigía su líder así que procuraba no invadir sus espacios por mucho tiempo. Pudo ver que era una habitación amplia, bastante amplia para su gusto, la cama era matrimonial, perfectamente arreglada, notó una puerta al fondo y la curiosidad le gano de nuevo la batalla a la conciencia, la abrió y descubrió que era un baño con una gran tina como para dos personas, se le antojó tomar un baño ahí mismo pero prefirió que no, ya estaba por salir cuando noto una foto en la pared frente a la cama y a lado de la televisión gigante que tenía, era una familia, un señor con cabello negro, de traje, ojos cafés y gesto amable pero serio. También una señora con cabello castaño, ojos azules, arreglada finamente con perlas y vestido rosa, su gesto era dulce y cálido, ambos estaban tomando a un niño por los hombros que estaba en medio de los dos. Ese niño tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules, un traje lindísimo que lo hacía ver tierno y gesto juguetón. Escuchó a Chico Bestia llamarla para usar la ducha y salió de la habitación de Robin sin dejar huella de haber estado ahí.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde los dos chicos salieron sin percatarse de ser seguidos por un cuervo, al poco tiempo se separaron para ir cada uno a su respectiva cita deseándose lo mejor, el cuervo se quedo indeciso en a quien debía seguir pero optó por ir tras el Chico Bestia.

-Kori?

-Si? Ah, Daniel! Hola!- Star estaba contenta de por fin volver a ver a ese atractivo joven de cabellera semilarga y castaña clara

-Kori estas hermosa!, siempre lo estas, no se que haré si tengo que dejarte ir-acariciando su mano que mantenía aun tomada y acercaba a sus labios para besarla

-Haa q dices estas avergonzándome- en un movimiento de nerviosimo llevo su cabello detrás de la oreja con la mano libre y librándose de ese intento de beso

-Eso que haces con tu cabello es muy atractivo

-¿Qué?- siendo conciente de lo que había hecho

-Si, eso de llevarte el cabello hacia atrás… indica que quieres escucharme mejor- con tono seductor y muy respetuoso

-No sabia que eso significaba algo en especial- de pronto recordó que siempre que estaba en la azotea de la torre con Robin ponía su cabello detrás de sus orejas- Tal vez tengas razón

-Claro que la tengo, ahora, vayamos a dar un paseo por ahí a perdernos de toda esta gente ruidosa- sin soltarla de la mano le indicaba seguir sus pasos a lo que ella se sonrojo

-o..ok, vamos- sonriendo tímidamente dejándose llevar

Lejos de ahí en uno de los lugares más alejados de la playa se encontraba una pareja tomados de la mano

-Ya ya, te voy a contar otro, este si da risa- se preparaba la chica oriental lista para atacar con su mejor chiste- ahí va: ¿Qué es un punto en un ataúd?

-Un punto muerto!

-Aaah no es justo ya lo sabias!- dándole un golpesito en el pecho que hizo que el chico Bestia se sintiera apenado al arruinar el chiste de la joven-Bueno tu cuenta otro en lo que pienso

-Ok, ahí va: llega un tipo a pedir trabajo a una farmacia. El dueño de la farmacia le pregunta que si sabe hablar inglés , a lo que el tipo le dice que si , entonces llega un cliente y él lo va a atender , el cliente dice : ¿ hay ampolletas ? el tipo responde : welcome Mr, polletas , I am Pedro

-Jajajajajajajajaja estuvo muy bueno- sosteniéndose el estomago de tanta risa que tenia

-Lo sé! Es uno de mis favoritos!

-De acuerdo aquí voy, pero no lo arruines!-amenazandolo con un dedo cerca de su cara

-Te prometo que no!, vamos suéltalo

-ok, ¿Cuál es el primo músico de James Bond?

-No tengo idea- haciéndose el desentendido

-Mentiroso! Si lo sabes!- poniendo ambas manos en su musculoso pecho

-Te juro que no Kim! Dime

-Es Trom Bond! Jajajajaja- muerta de la risa por su propio chiste

-Jajajajajaja estuvo algo tonto, pero ahí te va otro- sonriendo falsamente y con una risa no muy convincente

-No ya me cansé de chistes malos, ya me di cuenta que soy realmente mala en esto

-No esta tan mal, y ahora que quieres hacer entonces?- tomándola de la mano

-Que tal esto?- Robándole un beso a Chico Bestia

-Bueno, esto también es bueno, regresándole el beso, de pronto una gran ola los atacó estallando justo sobre ellos dejándolos empapados y a ella con el maquillaje corrido y su ropa pegada provocando que Chico Bestia desviara la mirada nervioso y sonrojado, Kim solo se tapo el pecho y se dio la vuelta apenada, a lo que él mejor se quito la camisa que tenía para ponérsela sobre su blusa-Creo que… asi estamos mejor

-Gracias Garfield en verdad eres muy amable- dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Por nada, será mejor que te cambies de ropa o te resfriarás

-Ya lo creo, me acompañas al hotel?

-Claro!- caminando por la playa rumbo al hotel de Kim, sin percatarse de ser seguidos por un ave negra poco común en un lugar tan caluroso

Robin y Cyborg también estaban ocupados del otro lado de la playa en el lugar mas concurrido ya que había muchas chicas y el moreno lo disfrutaba en grande, pero el pelinegro no tanto, él mas bien estaba estresado, no le gustaba para nada tener que estar con esas chicas que no sabían nada de su vida y tenía que estar con una sonrisa alegre mientras ellas no hacían otra cosa que ofrecerse como res en bandeja de plata, notaba la enorme diferencia que había entre Starfire y esas chicas, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella y de sentirse mal por hacerla enojar en la mañana?

-Daniel, eres un chico encantador en verdad- muy contenta Starfire quien salía del restaurante seguida por el atractivo chico que ahora era su cita

-Gracias Kori, y dime, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?

-No lo sé, que mas se puede hacer después de comer en una cita?

-Acaso nunca haz tenido una cita?- su voz ronca le encantaba a Star y eso la hacia sentir escalofríos en la piel, y al mismo tiempo la hacia sentir nerviosa

-Si sii! He tenido muchas pero…- bajando la mirada pensando seria- en realidad nunca terminaba bien la cita, de hecho… jamás continuaba luego de la comida

-Pequeña florecita maltratada, te han lastimado mucho- tomándola por la cintura y jalándola hacia él aprisionándola en sus musculosos brazos

-¿Florecilla?, oye no soy tan débil como me veo- confundida ante la metáfora que había utilizado

-Eres tan delicada como una pequeña flor, hay que tratarte como si fueras una princesa

-Aaah!- abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa- de hecho soy "_mejor no le digo, Chico Bestia se enfadará si le digo, aunque parece ser un buen chico"_

_-_Quieres ir a mi hotel?

-"_No de nuevo!" _No! No soy esa clase de chica, no quiero hacer…

-No no… no malinterpretes mis palabras pequeña- acariciándole el cabello

-"_¿Pequeña?"_ entonces para que quieres que vaya a tu hotel?

-Solo para disfrutar de la vista, estoy en el piso 10, hay una hermosa vista desde ahí de toda la playa, por favor tienes que venir! No dejaría que te perdieras semejante espectáculo

-Bueno… Yo… "_Si es solo por eso entonces no creo que haya problema"_ de acuerdo, iré- sonriendo algo confundida

-Maravilloso! Vamos- tomándola por la muñeca y jalándola para que lo siguiera ella veía hacia atrás para ver si veía a alguno de sus amigos pero no reconoció a nadie, a pesar de haber accedido no estaba segura, pero pensaba que era descortés negarse a último momento, prefirió continuar con eso.

Chico Bestia esperaba pacientemente sentado sobre la cama, estaba únicamente con una toalla amarrada a su cintura pues Kim había pedido que la lavandería tratara las ropas del chico verde mientras ella se arreglaba de nuevo en el baño dejándolo solo en la habitación, él se entretenía mirando la televisión, sin encontrar nada bueno en ella. Era extraño pero no se sentía cómodo estando ahí, de hecho no estaba contento para nada y comenzaba a mover su pie en señal de ansiedad hasta que vio a Kim salir del baño y paró de mover el pie.

-Disculpame, pero olvidé sacar algo de mi maleta

-Claro! Adelante- con sonrisa amplia

-No tardaré mas de 10 minutos lo prometo!- Regresando al baño para continuar con su arreglo

-No te preocupes aquí estaré! "_A donde más voy a ir? Aaah pero que aburrido estoy! Ya se tardaron los de la lavandería! Para ser un hotel de 5 estrellas necesita arreglos en el servicio"- _tomando una nueva posición sobre la cama intentando distraerse dándole la sexta vuelta a todos los canales disponibles.

Al mismo tiempo llegando al hotel 5 estrellas…

-Buenas tardes señor Adams- recibía la recepcionista del hotel

-Buenas tardes linda, ¿tengo llamadas?

-Ninguna señor, necesita algo?- contestando de nuevo la chica derritiéndose por el atractivo chico frente a ella

-Si, que nadie me moleste, estaré en mi habitación mucho tiempo y necesitaré privacidad- guiñándole el ojo

-Claro señor lo que usted desee- despidiéndose la chica mientras lo seguía con la mirada notó que se acercaba a una chica pelirroja que al parecer estaba fascinada por un letrero de advertencias como si fuera una pintura de un artista famoso, se le hizo una completa tonta y deseo estar su lugar siendo llevada por la cintura por el atractivo Daniel Adams, los siguió con la mirada hasta desaparecer en el elevador

- Mi pequeña florecilla, dime, te gustaría ver alguna película? O algún juego en especial?

-Pues de hecho no so le aun- Star aun estaba a la expectativa de lo que sería la tarde junto a él así que no pensaba con claridad

-No te preocupes… ya llegamos, ven es en la 1049- Star lo siguió algo nerviosa, entró en el hotel y le deslumbró la habitación, era gigante y con un gran ventanal

-Wow! No jugabas cuando dijiste que la vista es espectacular! Es increíble!- corriendo para abrir la puerta del gran ventanal y entrar al balcón

-Yo no miento querida mia! Llamaré al bar para que nos traigan unas bebidas- Tomando el teléfono sin prestarle atención

-Si claro!- estaba tan absorta en la vista de la playa que no escucho lo que dijo con atención.

En el cuarto 1049 tocaban el timbre, Daniel abrió la puerta para recibir las bebidas pero se llevó una sorpresa

-¿Ernest? Que haces aquí que no ves que estoy ocupado?

-Si ya lo sé! Quiero verla!- Insistía el que parecía ser su amigo

Mientras en la 1050 llegaba una mucama a tocar el timbre

-Señor Logan? Su ropa

-Ya era hora!- Abriendo la puerta desesperado- tardaron mucho! Que clase de servicio es este?

-Lo lamento señor Logan, espero que nuestro retraso en el servicio no afecte su preferencia en el hotel- disculpándose la muchama

-Da igual! No me hospedo aquí, Kim si, gracias de todas formas- ya mas relajado tomando su ropa, sin querer escuchó la conversación de los chicos que estaban en el pasillo

-La de anoche tenía un cuerpo de reina! Ésta que tal está?

-Sabes mis gustos! Tiene cuerpo divino, atlético, no diría que de reina porque esta algo flaca pero tiene lo suyo, además es bonita, seguro es de las que se hacen las mojigatas, pero nadie se resiste a Daniel Adams!

-Jajajajaja eso es Casanova! Ve por ella y si no te gusta como lo hace me la pasas para probar

-Jajajaja con que poco te conformas, esta chica solo sirve para eso, esta algo tonta, pero se hace la interesante, tendré que enredarla un poco para que caiga

-Todo bien señor Logan?- quitándole la atención de la conversación

-Eeeh.. aahhhh siii, gracias!- Entendiendo que esa conversación no era de su incumbencia, le dio propina a la mucama y volvió a entrar a la habitación- Pobre chica, se metió con un gran patán

-Ya estoy lista!- Parándose frente a él, Kim giraba para que Chico Bestia la admirara bien

-Te ves muy bien! Ahora me toca a mi, perdón usaré tu baño

-Adelante, ve!- señalándole el lugar

-"_Aunque yo no disto mucho de ser como ellos"- _con tristeza admitió algo que se negaba a creer

En menos de 5 minutos Chico Bestia y Kim ya estaban saliendo del hotel, él con gran aburrimiento y ella con una enorme sonrisa, de nuevo eran seguidos por el cuervo, pero esta vez Chico Bestia lo noto y se le quedo viendo parando de pronto su caminar

-¿Sucede algo Garfield?

-Me pareció ver un cuervo, pero desapareció

-Estas loco? Un cuervo en una playa? Jajaja estas alucinando, el aire acondicionado del cuarto te hizo daño

-Jajajaja- riendo falsamente ante su comentario- seguramente eso fue, una ilusión óptica- reanudando su marcha sin tomarle mas importancia

Cerca de las 9 de la noche llego Raven a la mansión, se le notaba algo deprimida Robin y Cyborg habían estado jugando videojuegos desde que llegaron, eso le había servido al chico maravilla para no pensar en nada, ella se sentó al lado de ellos, intentando poner su atención en el juego pero no podía, estaba mmm… como decirlo… celosa, triste, deprimida, todo estaba mal, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, mil ideas, todo rondaba alrededor de un chico verde que ella juraba despreciar pero que finalmente no podía sacar de su cabeza, y aunque se negara tampoco lo podía borrar de su corazón, pero ahora él parecía ni siquiera notarla, le hablaba lo necesario, ya no bromeaba igual con ella, se habían distanciado, quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y desaparecer del camino a Kim, pero no podía, todo en la habitación se volvió oscuro y ella perdió el conocimiento.

Se despertó al sentir mojada la mano y algo rasposo, como una lengua de perro, se quejó un poco y escucho que hablaban muy bajo, esas tres voces eran inconfundibles para ella

-Seguros que no es nada malo?- la voz angustiada de chico Bestia la hizo estremecer al sentir su aliento muy cerca de ella

-Claro viejo, no te preocupes!, estaba sentada a lado mio y se quedo dormida, no es muy su estilo pero definitivamente, solo fue cansancio, seguro paso mucho tiempo en la playa bajo el sol- despreocupado Cyborg como siempre

-Cyborg tiene razón solo es cansancio, dejemosla que duerma, la llevaré a su habitación- Escuchó los pasos de Robin acercándose y de pronto se detuvieron

-Ella ya comió algo?- de nuevo Chico Bestia estaba preocupado

-No, cuando llego solo se sentó en el sillón- Contestaba Robin dudando

-Entonces yo la llevo a su cama- Pudo escuchar como Chico Bestia se ponía frente a él, por mucho que quisiera ver esa cara de preocupación, se negaba a abrirlos pues eso significaba perder su atención, ahora lo tenía cerca, preocupándose por ella y no quería dejarlo ir. Sintió como la cargo y la llevaba en sus brazos a su habitación, suavemente la dejó sobre la cama, pero él no parecía querer soltarla, la estrecho un poco y enterro su cara en el cuello de Raven y le dio un beso en su hombro, se separó de ella y cerró la puerta dejándola en penumbras donde ella pudo respirar, ese beso le había paralizado, le dio escalofríos, una corriente eléctrica corria por todo su sistema, se estaba controlando para no destrozar la casa por ese sentimiento que tenia, pero no podía más… tenía que soltarlo… todo se concentró en el mas sonoro y bobo suspiro enamorado que jamás se creyó hacer y mucho menos por ese chico tan tonto, musculoso, tentador, irresponsable y adorable!

En la sala los chicos estaban de nuevo en los videojuegos, pero Chico Bestia estaba en la cocina preparando algo de cena, cuando miró por la ventana pudo ver a Starfire llegando en una motocicleta amarilla, estaba quitándose el casco y entregándoselo al tipo.

Chico Bestia tenía curiosidad por verle la cara a ese tipo, pero el horno de microondas molestaba avisando que su contenido ya estaba listo, desistió de la idea de espiar a su amiga.

-Ya llegué amigos!- anunciaba la pelirroja al entrar con voz muy animada

-Hey nena, ¿Cómo te fue?- volteaba Cyborg a saludarla

-Muy bien amigo Cyborg, es todo un caballero, es como un príncipe!- dando vueltas animada

-Esos son los peores- la voz de Robin sonaba con desprecio

-¿Qué dijiste Robin?- Star no podía creer lo que él decía, lo mejor era asegurarse

-Que tengo sueño y lo mejor es irme a dormir, no dejen las luces encendidas

-Robin… ¿sigues molesto conmigo?- deteniéndolo del brazo y parándose justo enfrente

-No Star, no estoy molesto… solo estoy cansado, ya después hablaremos de todo ¿si?- no le podía decir que estuviera contento, pero tampoco le podía decir que estaba super enojado con esa carita dulce y preocupada

-Me lo prometes?

- A ti no te puedo negar nada… después hablamos- casi susurrándole

-Descansa Robin- soltándolo lentamente para darle el paso

-Buenas noches Star- continuo su paso a las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación

-Oye Star quieres comer algo? Preparé algo ligero para cenar,¿ me acompañas?

-Jejeje claro Chico Bestia!

-Oigan y a mi no me invitan?- volteando indignado Cyborg

-Tengo una idea!- de nuevo el humor le regreso a Starfire- Vamos a la mesa que esta en el jardín y cenemos alla!

-Sería perfecto si los demás pudieran estar con nosotros- Cyborg lamentaba que sus otros compañeros estuvieran indispuestos

-Es una lástima que ya se fueran a dormir- Recogiendo lo necesario Chico Bestia y se transformó en un pulpo gigante para levantar todo e ir a la mesa del jardín

Alla cenaron los tres titanes, fue una noche fresca que disfrutaron, pudieron ver las estrellas, algunas estrellas fugaces que pasaron, se contaron que tal estuvo su dia y regresaron a la casa para dormir, antes de ir a su habitación Chico Bestia entró al de Raven, ella pudo identificar sus pasos y no se molestó en abrir los ojos, pudo escuchar como dejaba algo en su pequeña mesita y salía de su cuarto de nuevo, se levantó cuando se aseguró que él había salido y vio la bandeja que le había dejado, era una taza de té tapada para que no se enfriara, una pequeña copa con cereal y fruta, algo muy ligero, sabía justo lo que a ella le gustaba, le dejó una nota que decía…

-"_Si despiertas y tienes hambre puedes comer algo de esto para que ya no bajes a la cocina" _Chico Bestia eres un tonto- sonrojándose un poco pues ese detalle no lo esperaba- creo que si quiero un poco de esto…- refiriéndose a la comida y a la ternura de Chico Bestia

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Uy creo q estuvo larguito verdad? Bueeeeno… aprovechen xq la musa se me fue jejeje xfa hagan q regrese con un review! O coméntenme si ya vieron las imágenes del comic… ¿se traumaron igual q yo? Jajajajaja**

**AMOR Y PAZ! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Holaaaasss! Aca dejando nuevo capitulo, lo tenia algo abandonado, lo siento x eso! Pero q creen que apenas estaba recordando que no les puse la canción que se supone que Star y Chico Bestia cantan en el capitulo 4, ps bien aca se los dejo se llama: Hikari no Rock (osea Luz de Rock) y la canta Sambomaster es una canción movida y en cuanto la pongan les dará ganas de bailar jeje, espero que la disfruten muchísimo! **_

_**CAPITULO 6 LA CRUEL REALIDAD LASTIMA MÁS QUE LA MENTIRA DESPIADADA**_

La mañana de nuevo había llegado, y con ello los titanes bajaban de sus habitaciones hacia la cocina aun con pijama. La primera en bajar fue Raven que había tenido un poco más de tiempo para descansar, después Chico Bestia, ambos se vieron y el primero en desviar la mirada fue Chico Bestia, no quería parecer un tonto al verla con su cabello ligeramente despeinado, su pijama morada y una cara algo graciosa pues tenía marcados los pliegues de sus sábanas. Concentró su atención en el refrigerador buscando el tofu y ella no quiso darle más importancia, continuó juntando fruta para preparar tazones para sus amigos, después de todo eso era lo único que sabía cocinar bien y no provocaba incendios.

Cyborg bajó con su apariencia natural, se había cansado un poco de mantener las apariencias de ser un humano común, después de todo no lo era, se adentró en la cocina junto con sus amigos para romper un poco el ambiente tenso de esos dos y comenzar a preparar los tan amados waffles de Raven y pelear con Chico Bestia por su asqueroso tofu.

Robin también había bajado y antes de llegar con sus amigos desvió su mirada a la ventana, pudo ver unas flores que parecían próximas a marchitarse, al parecer Raven ya no había causado más desastres dentro de la casa pero había concentrado su energía en las flores del jardín, definitivamente tendría que mandar al jardinero una vez que ellos se fueran. Siguió su camino a la cocina y vio como los tres estaban preparando algo para todos, así que decidió hacer lo suyo preparando unos huevos con tocino, lo cual desató la controversia con Chico Bestia.

Starfire estaba en su habitación terminando los últimos detalles de su arreglo, ella había sido la primera en levantarse para tomar un baño, el calor no la había dejado dormir del todo, era eso o que realmente lo que le preocupaba era la actitud distante de Robin, pero optó por excusarse con el calor. Abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar las risas de sus amigos peleando y eso la animo bastante haciendo que inconscientemente se elevara por los aires y llegara volando a la cocina, al entrar todos la vieron

-Oye Star, recuerda que no podemos usar nuestros poderes aquí- Cyborg había hecho que Star se apenara y aterrizara algo sonrojada

-Buenos días amigos! – Todos le respondieron el saludo y se aventuró a ver lo que cada uno estaba haciendo, así que decidió preparar un poco de jugo de frutas, lo cual era lo único terrestre que había aprendido a hacer, claro que la tenían que supervisar todavía, ya que la última vez que preparó agua de frutas casi se ponen diabéticos de tanta azúcar que Star había puesto.

-Porque no vamos todos a la playa de nuevo a surfear?- se aventuraba Cyborg una vez que todos estaban en la mesa desayunando

-Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo una cita con Kim

-Yo tengo una cita con Daniel, lo siento

-Y ustedes dos?- dirigiéndose a Robin y Raven

-Por mi está bien- Robin ya no tenía ganas de seguir a Starfire ya que el tipo era un "príncipe" con ella, realmente no quería interferir en algo que la hacía feliz aunque él se estuviera muriendo de celos

-De acuerdo, puedo intentarlo- Raven tenía el mismo pensamiento que Robin solo que dirigido a Chico Bestia, ¿para qué perder su tiempo con un caso perdido totalmente?, ella misma había comprobado que estaba feliz con Kim y ella se había sentido peor que bicho por seguirlos, era divertido seguir a Starfire porque podía incluso reírse de ella, pero con el verde era distinto

-Genial! De lo que se pierden ustedes dos!

-Deseo que tengan un día glorioso!

-Si, también yo- deseándoles chico Bestia lo mejor, aunque él realmente no quería ir con Kim, prefería quedarse con los demás en la playa pero era demasiado tarde para cancelarle, además ya se estaba cansando, lo mejor sería cortarla, no se la estaba pasando bien y se sentía culpable de jugar con ella

Unas horas mas tarde ya todos iban a sus destinos, curiosamente Chico Bestia y Starfire se dirigieron al mismo lugar

-Starfire… ¿Por qué vienes a este hotel?

-Daniel me pidió que viniera, aquí se hospeda él

-Ah ya veo

-Mira justo ahí esta! Nos vemos después Chico Bestia

-Si, nos vemos después- El chico verde iba a subir el elevador pero antes de eso volteó a ver a Starfire pero lo que siguió lo dejó helado, el patán del departamento junto al de Kim estaba jalando a Starfire prácticamente obligándola a besarlo en la boca, pudo ver como ella estaba paralizada, pero sonrió falsamente, estaba por bajarse del elevador y advertirle pero de pronto se cerraron las puertas, lo cual fue lo mejor pues no sabría como actuar, pero era ese patán, de eso estaba seguro.

Su cita con Kim no duró mucho estaba demasiado tenso y de mal humor, muy preocupado pero no podía decirle la verdadera razón sin dar la impresión de novio celoso aunque la realidad era otra. Regreso a casa temprano y se encerró en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Star?. Se reprochaba haberla dejado sola cuando lo conoció, pero más por haber ido con Kim en lugar de regresar por ella y explicarle. Se sentía un traidor, pero no sabía qué hacer o como debería de actuar, tenía una tensión muy grande, no podría decirle la verdad sin lastimarla. ¿Cómo lastimar a su mejor amiga, casi su hermana?

Después de tanto pensar bajó las escaleras con pesadez, pero pudo escuchar a Raven hablando con Robin y no supo porqué pero se escondió convirtiéndose en una araña pequeña

-Estas demasiado tranquilo con lo de Starfire, ¿ya no te preocupa?- inquiría la gótica

-Claro que me preocupa, pero ya no podemos seguirla, ella tomo la decisión de estar con ese "príncipe" de ensueño que tanto le gusta- la voz del chico maravilla sonaba algo deprimida y al mismo tiempo sarcástica

-Me gustaba seguirla, lo admito, era divertido destrozar sus citas y además ver lo ingenua que es

-No le veo lo gracioso, por eso me preocupo más, ella puede caer con cualquiera que le hable bonito

-Oye, oye, no creo que sea tan tonta como para caer con algún patán, dale un poco de confianza quieres?

-Como sea, regresemos con Cyborg, nos espera en la playa

-Si, espera, casi dejo mi sombrero

Esperó a que ambos salieran de la casa para regresar a su habitación y gritar como loco, no podía creerlo, ellos habían arruinado las citas de Star! Si no hubieran intervenido esos dos tontos ella estaría con un mejor partido que con un patán! Esto era demasiado, ahora ni en sus amigos podría confiar! ¿Cómo se habían atrevido? Esta era la gota que derramó su paciencia, esta se la iban a pagar y muy caro!

Ya todos habían regresado a la casa y estaban en sus habitaciones completamente exhaustos, excepto Starfire. Chico Bestias continuaba dando vueltas en su habitación envuelto en sus pensamientos confusos, estaba demasiado molesto, pero el hambre había llegado así que bajó a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

-Ya llegué!- Saludaba Starfire con una amplia sonrisa, lo que la sorprendió fue la mirada molesta de su amigo verde.- Sucedió algo? ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-Como crees Star, no podría estar enojado contigo, es que no encontraba el jugo de naranja y pensé que se lo habían terminado eso es todo.- Fingiendo mientras tomaba el cartón de naranjada

-Ehm… Chico Bestia… puedo pedirte un favor muy especial?

-De que se trata?

-Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a conquistar más a Daniel?, es que realmente creo que él podría ser el indicado y me gustaría que tu…

-NO!- Chico Bestia grito tan fuerte y enojado que Starfire salto del susto y miró por todos lados para ver si algo había causado ese sobresalto de su amigo

-¿Qué pasa?- se atrevió a decir la pelirroja completamente asustada

-NO TE VOY A AYUDAR A NADA! NO CON ÉL

-Pero Chico Bestia, no lo conoces! Él me acepta como soy y además tu dijiste que…

-EH DICHO QUE NO!- subiendo de nuevo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, pero Star no iba a dejarlo tan fácil, así que subió las escaleras con él

-Pero… por favor Chico Bestia, tú me has ayudado en todo este tiempo, solo ayúdame esta vez y prometo que será la última- Chico Bestia se paró en seco ya estando frente a las habitaciones

-Entiende esto Star, te he ayudado más de lo que he hecho incluso por Jump City, me la he pasado convertido en animal, fui un tiburón que trató de comerte para que el salvavidas llegara a salvarte, fui un mono que te aventaba cocos para que fueran en tu ayuda, he sido hasta un minúsculo insecto que susurra en tu oído para que sepas que decir y cómo comportarte, he sido de todo por ti, pero esto es el colmo! si vas a ir tras ese tipo estas sola, ¿no has tenido suficiente dolor acaso? Ya basta! Ya me cansé de ver cómo te tratan, es suficiente para mi!

-No, Chico Bestia, por favor, espera-estirando su mano para tomarlo por la muñeca

-HE DICHO QUE YA BASTA!- gritando violentamente, acto seguido se transformó en un enorme gorila dando un alarido de enojo contra Star. Ella se asustó tanto que solo se le salieron las lágrimas y dio unos pasos atrás, Chico Bestia aun sin transformarse se encerró en su habitación cerrando la puerta de un solo portazo.

Star ahogó un sollozo dejando escapar sus lágrimas, paso a paso se encerró también en su habitación cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse salieron Raven, Robin de sus respectivas habitaciones y vieron como Cyborg se asomaba tímidamente tras su puerta, los tres solo se miraron preocupados por lo que acababa de pasar.

Robin como líder debía de poner orden y averiguar qué era lo que causaba tal disgusto en los 2 titanes pero algo dentro también le impedía involucrarse.

_**Wolaa de nuevo! Haaay chicos estoy demasiado contenta con todos y cada unos de sus reviews! En serio q les agradezco sus palabras son tan lindas y hermosas! Éste es mi primer fic de los titanes y me encanta que a ustedes les agrade tanto! Espero continuar igual de bien y q me digan que les va pareciendo este rollo. Mil gracias a todos, no los menciono pero ustedes saben quienes me han escrito y de todo corazón GRACIAAAAAAASSSS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me quieren colgar verdad? Lo séeeee pero dejen les explico, aca en México fueron vacaciones de semana santa y mi hermana tan linda ella, me puso sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia para que cuidara de sus hijos en estas 2 semanas de vacaciones… la cosa es que yo le iba a decir: "Ni lo sueñes!" pero mi madre saco sus mejores ojos de odio y llamas y tuve que acceder con toooooda la sonrisa del gato rayado de Alicia y bueno… apenas tuve tiempo de escribir, prometo esta semana ponerles el otro cap, ya voy super atrasada! **_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**CAPITULO 7 ALERTA TITANES! LA FRÁGIL FLOR SACO LAS DURAS ESPINAS**_

Chico Bestia no había salido de su habitación en toda la tarde desde su pelea con Star, se sentía mal por haberle gritado, debía disculparse pero también estaba su enojo consigo mismo por no advertirla, tenía la oportunidad de decirle "no salgas con él porque es un patán" pero noo, se había quedado callado, no quería herirla, porque ¿y si no le creía? Eso era demasiado.

Por otro lado, estaba molesto con Robin y Raven por haberle estropeado las citas que con tanto esfuerzo habían conseguido, pero ¿Cómo los iba a enfrentar? No podía con todos estos pensamientos, él era de mente simple y ahora todos se empeñaban en ponerlo a pensar como loco. Lo mejor sería no aparecerse frente a ninguno, al menos no hasta que decidiera que hacer.

En la sala…

-Tienen idea del porqué Chico Bestia se comportó tan mal?- Preguntó Robin a sus amigos

-Tal vez Bestita descubrió que Starfire es el amor de su vida y no quiere que salga con mas hombres!- Se escuchó como en el jardín estallaba violentamente una maseta y como una de las sillas caía al suelo

-No digas tonterías Cy, ese par no son nada mas que amigos- Repuso Raven tratando de parecer calmada y natural como siempre

-Raven tiene razón hay algo más en esto, pero ninguno de los dos ha salido de su habitación, será mejor que los dejemos hasta que ellos se tranquilicen- Su líder tenía la opción mas fácil y ellos aceptaron seguirla, no interferirían en eso, al menos hasta que no fuera extremadamente necesario.

Ya entrada la noche los tres titanes prepararon la cena y de nuevo no se aparecerían por el comedor sus otros 2 amigos, ellos cenaron intranquilos. Raven preparó aparte un poco de tofu con fruta, Robin preparó un vaso de leche y barras de arroz inflado azucarado que tanto le habían encantado a la extraterrestre. Ambos llevaron las cenas a sus respectivos…

-Star… estas despierta?- entrando a su habitación oscura- mmm tal vez fue al baño, mejor le dejo esto aquí- dejando la bandeja en su mesita de noche y saliendo de la habitación

-¿Chico Bestia estas despierto?- entrando Raven al cuarto del verde

-…-Haciéndose el dormido

-Dejaré esto para cuando despiertes- dejándolo en su mesa de noche a la que justo le daba la espalda, él intentó no voltear o abrir los ojos hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo.

-Gracia Rae…- sonando triste pero de pronto se volvió a sentir indignado recordando lo que habían hecho, pero cuando vio que le había llevado la cena sintió el aleteo de 100 mariposas en su estomago lo que le dio un giro de emociones, ya no sabía si estaba enojado, feliz o qué?

Robin había regresado a su habitación, se preparaba para ponerse la pijama, se quitó la camisa y así se quedó un momento, de pronto su mente se lleno de imágenes del pasado en las que Star había interpretado que eran novios cuando regresaron de la misión Tokyo, pero en realidad él solo había aceptado el gusto que sentía por ella, nunca le había prometido nada, nunca hablaron de nada, solo le gustaba estar con ella y ya… ese gusto era lo que había crecido hasta el punto de amarla, pero no podía decírselo, era absurdo! Ella una princesa extraterrestre y él un terrestre súper raro sin mayor habilidad que el kung fu, eso no era lo que él tenía en mente, él simplemente no era digno de ella, él no podría ofrecerle nada…

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, Starfire salía del cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de la habitación de Robin, él se asustó al verla

-¿Qué haces aquí Star?

-Lo siento Robin no era mi intención entrar sin tu permiso pero cuando iba a entrar al baño Cy se me adelantó y ya me urgía… y … recordé haber visto un baño en tu cuarto…

-O sea que ya habías Husmeado aquí?- como una pregunta con respuesta más que obvia…

-Eeemm… lo siento!- Sintiéndose completamente avergonzada por haber sido descubierta

-No te preocupes, sabes que contigo no tengo secretos, puedes venir cuando quieras

-Mmmm…- dudosa y desviando la mirada algo nerviosa

-Sucede algo?- acercándose a ella lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y diera un paso hacia atrás

-Robin… tus músculos… han crecido… igual que tu altura…- ahora síii era consciente de que no llevaba camisa y tenía desabrochado el pantalón, además de que estaba frente a la chica que amaba y aunque teniendo el cuerpo que tenía cualquiera se hubiera sentido orgulloso, él se avergonzó, corrió a buscar algo con que taparse y se puso la misma camisa que se había quitado y se abrocho el pantalón lo más rápido que pudo

-Em… Star… harás algo mañana?

-Mañana veré a Daniel, pasaré todo el día con él… tenias planeado algo?

-No, nada, solo… Raven, Cyborg y yo iremos a la playa, queríamos intentar construir castillos de arena, nunca lo hemos hecho y podría ser divertido intentarlo

-¡Castillos de arena! Lo he visto en la TV parece divertido! Me encantaría ir contigo… ustedes.. con ustedes quise decir…- nerviosa ante la confusión

-Me encantaría que estuvieras… conmigo… con nosotros… podría ser agradable…

-Lo siento… - bajando la mirada, realmente quería estar con Robin pero, ella debía intentarlo con Daniel que al parecer era más adecuado

-No te disculpes, ya será después

-De acuerdo… buenas noches Robin- Ella pasó a lado de él, pero él se volteó y la abrazó rodeando sus hombros y su cuello, justo por la espalda

-Buenas noches Star- Dándole un beso en la cabeza, después la soltó y caminó hacia el baño encerrándose en el, dejándola completamente roja y haciendo que ella saliera con urgencia de esa habitación en la que se le había cortado el aire.

Aun en su habitación podía sentir el cuerpo de Robin contra su espalda y el calor de su beso en la cabeza, cerró los ojos fuertemente, suspiró resignada y se aventó sobre su cama pero levantó la vista para ver la hora y se sorprendió con un apetitoso festín de barras de arroz inflado y leche

-Me conoces tan bien… si tan solo…ojalá no existieran los malos entendidos…si solo no me hubiera ilusionado…

A primera hora de la mañana 4 titanes ya estaban a bajo dispuestos a iniciar la segunda semana de sus vacaciones prometidas, pero no eran exactamente lo que tenían en mente…

Cyborg ya no se sentía cómodo siendo "humano" él era una máquina o al menos eso era lo que él consideraba y ya se estaba hartando de usar siempre el anillo.

Robin sabía la causa de la ausencia de la pelirroja, ella había ido a encontrarse con ese "príncipe" de ensueño que tanto había estado mencionando Starfire

Raven ya no se sentía de humor para nada, sus emociones estaban hechas un manojo de nervios, las tres palabras mágicas que siempre la calmaban ya no estaban surtiendo efectos, su meditación paso a segundo plano, ahora lo que la mantenía en insomnio era el verde titán que se la pasaba divirtiéndose con otra.

Chico Bestia estaba debatiéndose entre partirle la cara a Robin, reclamarle a Raven y decirle todo a Starfire en cuento bajara a desayudar o solo decirle a Starfire y sacar ventaja de lo que habían hecho ese par y obtener varios días extras de vacaciones a cambio de su silencio…

-Iré a despertar a Starfire- dirigiéndose a las escaleras el Chico Bestia pero fue interrumpido

-Ella no está- la voz de Robin lo obligo a paralizarse- salió con Daniel desde temprano, dijo que pasaría todo el día con él y que…- Ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar cuando el verde salió disparado por la puerta sin decir una palabra dejándolos muy desconcertados a todos

-Que le pasa a Bestita?- Cy estaba sorprendido

-Esto no es una buena señal, Chico Bestia no se comportaría así por nada- Raven ya conocía a Chico Bestia y sabía que ese comportamiento no era nada usual en él

-Tienes razón y esa pelea… Titanes, hay que investigar… hay que encontrar a Starfire- dando la orden su líder, los otros 2 solo asintieron con la cabeza, Raven y Robin salieron de la casa mientras Cyborg ingresaba a su sistema para ubicar las coordenadas de Starfire.

-Creí que saldríamos a la playa a surfear- decía Starfire desde la ventana donde podía ver la playa y el mar.

-Es mejor estar los dos solos no crees?, tanto sol arruinaría esa bella piel tuya, sin mencionar que la sal del mar arruina el cabello- Daniel estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella lo que cada día se le hacía mas y mas incomodo.

-Creo que no deberíamos estar en tu cuarto, vamos a salir por favor- tratando de alejarse Starfire desviando su rostro, pero Daniel se molestó al sentir su evasiva

-Nos vamos a quedar aquí, "Querida"- forzando esa última palabra con una sonrisa de medio lado

-…-Starfire comenzaba a desconcentrarse, ella no comprendía porque la quería retener ahí, pero la incomodidad ya la estaba superando, de un solo empuje logró separarlo lo suficiente como para ella dar varios pasos hacia la puerta, cosa que no le pareció nada a Daniel

-No te queda para nada hacerte la difícil, se que vives con otros tres hombres, tú misma lo mencionaste, eso no te da exactamente la imagen de niña buena que crees. Mejor ven acá y tengamos un buen rato- tomándola por el brazo hizo que se volteara y le diera la cara

-Por favor detente, no quiero estar más tiempo en tu habitación- tratando de mantener la calma pues tenía un gran conflicto por dentro

-Dije que no- aventándola a la cama haciendo que ella diera un grito por la sorpresa

-Tiene que estar por algún lado, donde se metió!- peleaba consigo mismo Chico Bestia corriendo por toda la playa, ya había recorrido algunos restaurantes y otros posibles lugares pero ningún resultado favorable

-Garfield? Que haces aquí? Creí que estarías ocupado hoy- al escuchar esas preguntas Chico Bestia no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con disgusto y reproche, pero se recrimino de inmediato por sentirlo

-Kim! Hola… estoy ocupado

-Yo te veo haciendo ejercicio, eso no es del todo "ocupado"- sonando entre divertida y curiosa

-Estoy buscando a alguien, alguien importante

-Alguien importante? Acaso algún familiar?- más curiosa aún

-Si, se podría decir que si

-¿Se podría decir? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- comenzando a enfadarse por las evasivas respuestas que le daba

-Escucha, ¿podríamos tener esta conversación en otro momento?- comenzando a exasperarse por la actitud infantil de Kim

-No!, ¿a quién estas buscando?¿alguna chica a caso?- Estallando en celos coléricos

-Si! Contenta, estoy buscando a una chica, una chica muy hermosa y que está en peligro, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a buscarla para ser el héroe del día- dándose la vuelta para continuar con su búsqueda, sin detenerse a pensar en todo lo que había salido de su boca

A lo lejos la escena fue vista por Robin y Raven

-No deberías estar contenta? La quitó del camino, ahora tú deberías ir tras él- sin sonar convencido de sus palabras

-Debería estar contenta?, esto hace sentirme como una bruja sin escrúpulos… entiendo los sentimientos de esta chica- evitando darle la cara a Robin solo avanzó siguiéndole los pasos a Chico Bestia. Robin tampoco se alegraba de lo que había pasado pero no era momento de pensar en otra cosa, Starfire podría estar en una situación difícil, tal vez no, pero eso lo tenía que ver él con sus propios ojos

_-"ATENCIÓN TITANES! TENGO LA UBICACIÓN DE STARFIRE-_el comunicador de Robin y Raven se había encendido al mismo tiempo-_ESTA EN EL HOTEL PLUM SI MIS CALCULOS NO FALLAN, ESTAN A 15 MINUTOS DEL LUGAR, ESTA EN EL PISO 10 CUARTO 1049"_

-Lo tenemos Cyborg, vamos para allá- cortando la comunicación con Cyborg

En la habitación 1049

-Sueltame por favor!- Daniel se había montado sobre Starfire deteniéndola por ambas muñecas, ella ya había pasado a estar asustada, no entendía muy bien lo que quería con ella

-Te pedí por las buenas que te quedaras- acercándose a su cuello comenzando a lamerlo maliciosamente

-aléjate por favor!- gritando desesperada- "_Si lo aviento podría lastimarlo y no quiero, si le lanzo un starbolt será peor que debo hacer?, no quiero lastimarlo tanto, pero si él no me…"_

-Serás un precioso trofeo en mi colección de chicas usadas jajajajaja- sentír su aliento tan cerca, sus palabras venenosas, sus intensiones…

-No… lo… harás!- los ojos de Starfire tomaron el característico tono verde cuando estaba enojada y definitivamente eso no era una buena señal, su voz era rasposa, pausada pero decidida en cada una de sus palabras

-Que demo…- una starbolt le dio de lleno en el estomago dejándolo sin aire

- Starfire!- se escuchó el llamado desde afuera de la puerta al no obtener respuesta, el estruendo de la puerta siendo derribada por un rinoceronte verde se hacía presente- Detente Starfire!

-No!- gritaba decidida la pelirroja con sus ojos en verde fluorescente, mientras levitaba y mantenía a Daniel suspendido en el aire únicamente tomándolo por el cuello mientras él pataleaba con notable palidez, signo de su asfixia

-Star?…-La voz sorprendida de Robin la hizo despertar de lo que sea que le había pasado, siendo consciente de lo que había hecho, soltó a Daniel sin darse cuenta de la altura a la que estaba provocando que cayera violentamente al suelo

Ninguno de los presentes quería moverse, ni un solo respiro…

**Q tal eeh? ¿q le habrá pasado a Starfire? Definitivo Chicos, jamás le digan a una mujer que es un trofeo xq créanme q no vivirán para contarlo, y Chicas una frase buenísima que escuche recién: "si un hombre te dice que se enamoró de ti a primera vista, patéalo! Solo quiere un acoston fácil" **

**Por favor dejen un review y díganme que tal, ¿les va gustando? Le meto ponch o q onda? **

**Gracias x sus comentarios siempre tan hermosos aunq sean pekeños!**

**Salu2!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lo sé, dije q publicaría antes pero me fue imposible! Juro q lo intenté pero esta porquería de Fanfiction no me dejaba subirlo, tengo ya 4 días intentando subirlo y x fiiiiin hoy se dejo!. Mil gracias x sus reviews! Y otros mil gracias a **__**U**__**rwenLalaith x su corrección, te lo agradezco, en verdad si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy! Una disculpa x la ortografía, trato de q sea buena y si se me escapa les pido un trillon de millones de disculpas, siempre hago doble revisión pero se me escapan algunas y eso es frustrante. ^^ ahora disfruten el capitulo y cuéntenme q les pareció!**_

_**CAPITULO 8 ¿SOLO UN TROFEO? ¿SOLO ESO…?**_

Ninguno de los presentes quería moverse, solo observaban como Starfire movía sus ojos sin dirección alguna, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y su cuerpo perdió altura cayendo también violentamente pero fue atrapada a tiempo por Chico Bestia y Robin

-Raven!- Llamándola Chico Bestia, la gótica se acercó a él- Llévatela lo más rápido que puedas

-Entendido-ambos chicos la depositaron en el suelo para que Raven la abrazara mejor y así encerrarse en su energía oscura y desaparecer

Chico Bestia volteó ligeramente hacia la puerta que había destrozado para encontrarse con la mirada triste de Kim

-Garfield?- El llamado hizo que Robin volteara a ver a quien pertenecía esa voz pero al ver de quien se trataba optó por poner toda su atención en el cuerpo inconsciente de Daniel para buscar alguna identificación

-Kim, hace cuanto estas ahí?- acercándose a ella

-Te seguí, lo vi todo… así que a ella era a la que tenías que rescatar… tenías razón es muy bonita… solo tenías que decírmelo…- sonando triste pero sin reproche

-Decirte qué? Que soy un súper héroe adolescente? Un chico de vida distinta a lo que crees? Que no puedo tener una relación normal con alguien?

-Decirme que amabas a alguien más, no es bueno ocultar los sentimientos cuando son sinceros, deberías decirle lo que sientes a esa persona

-De que estas hablan… "¿_Cree que yo amo a Starfire?... ya veo… si ese es el caso…" _veo que te das cuenta fácilmente

-Es una lástima que el pelinegro de allá sienta algo por ella también… pero aun así… eres el mejor Garfield!- sonriendo pero unas lagrimas la traicionaron haciendo que huyera del lugar

-Lo siento…- Chico Bestia no quería lastimarla y no quería engañarla pero no tenía derecho a jugar con ella, lo mejor era alejarla y ahora ya lo había logrado, la situación fue provechosa para él, pero no se sentía feliz por el dolor ajeno y menos siendo él el motivo

Frente a Cyborg se formó una bola de energía oscura, se levantó y la esfera desapareció dejando ver a Raven abrazando a Starfire fuertemente

-Que paso?- preguntando Cyborg muy serio al ver la cara pálida de Starfire su mirada perdida y lagrimas a punto de salir

-No lo sé- Raven tomó entre sus manos la cara de Starfire obligándola a verla a los ojos- Star, mírame ¿te lastimó?

- Estamos hablando de Starfire!, es imposible que la lastime!- Cyborg a pesar de la situación no dejaba sus comentarios obvios, lo que provocó la mirada furiosa de la gótica

-Yo… yo…- Starfire por fin reaccionaba pero las lágrimas pudieron más que ella, aun no lograba captar lo sucedido, solo tenía vagas imágenes pero ellas lo decían todo

-Tranquila Starfire, la llevaré a su habitación- levantándola por uno de sus brazos poniéndolo sobre sus hombros haciéndola caminar despacio- Cyborg, llama a Robin, investiguen a ese tipo

-Ya estoy en eso nena- llamando a Robin mientras hablaba con Raven

-¿Que pasa Cy?- con su habitual tono de voz de líder

-Quien es el maldito que hizo llorar a nuestra princesa?- como todo buen amigo queriendo partirle el trasero a aquel que tiene la osadía de lastimar a su amiga

En la habitación de Starfire…

-Starfire, ¿estás bien?- preocupada la gótica mientras abrazaba a su amiga, ella no era experta en reconfortar a la gente así que esperaba que con un abrazo y preguntas la situación se calmara

-No…- al borde de las lagrimas la pelirroja

-mmh… escucha… no fue tu culpa, el tipo quería pasarse de listo…¿no?- en realidad no sabía nada de lo que había pasado pero esperaba que divagando un poco pudiera averiguarlo

-No pude controlarme… no quería hacerle daño pero él… él…- algo aprisionaba su garganta, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, sus ojos ardían como llamas, era imposible mantenerlos abiertos lo que la obligó a cerrarlos fuertemente y fue cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control

-De acuerdo, llora, si eso te hace sentir mejor- Raven se sentó en la cama mientras que Starfire lloró sin control en su regazo, la gótica solo le acariciaba la cabeza esperando tranquilizarla pero después de un rato comenzaba a preguntarse de donde sacaría tantas lágrimas pues no parecía querer detenerse

En el hotel Plum los dos titanes intentaban indagar en lo que había sucedido en la habitación pues no se veía nada que les dijera si ese maldito había forzado a algo a su amiga

-_ROBIN ENCONTRÉ ALGO IMPORTANTE- _la atención de Chico Bestia y Robin se dirigió a su comunicador en donde Cyborg comenzaba a explicarse-_ ENCONTRÉ UN INFORME EN EL QUE DANIEL ES BUSCADO EN VARIOS ESTADOS DEL PAÍS, SE LE ACUSA DE ESTAFADOR, AL PARECER ENAMORA A MUJERES RICAS Y LES SACA EL DINERO, ESTE TIPO ES DE LO PEOR!_

-No creo que de Starfire quisiera algo como dinero, ella no tiene mucho, menos después de comprar casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial antes de salir para acá- Chico Bestia veía a Robin con cara no muy convencida de lo que Daniel quería con Starfire

-Dejemos que él nos diga cuando despierte, el golpe de Star lo dejo inconsciente mucho tiempo

-Haría mejor en no despertar, le espera mucho tiempo en la cárcel- Chico Bestia apartaba la mirada del cuerpo inconsciente de Daniel

-Cyborg, envía el reporte a la policía de que el hombre que buscan ha sido capturado, nos quedaremos hasta que lleguen- Dando la orden el líder titán

-_ENTENDIDO_- cortando la comunicación

-no, tu vete a ver a Starfire, yo me quedaré con este- señalándolo indiferente

-Ella estará bien, Raven la está cuidando

-Pero ella probablemente no reciba el mismo consuelo de Raven que de ti, viejo ve con ella!

-Pero…

-Sin peros! Solo vete- dándole una mirada de autosuficiencia el Chico Bestia, lo que le dio confianza a Robin la suficiente como para agradecerle con una sonrisa típica de él.

Robin salió corriendo hacia la mansión, era cierto, estaba muy preocupado por Starfire, no podía tardar mucho tiempo asi que tomo un atajo que solo él conocía. Pudo escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas, al parecer no tardarían mucho en detener a Daniel, podía continuar sin preocuparse, después de todo era chico Bestia el que se encargaría de mantener bajo control a alguien común como Daniel.

En poco tiempo ya estaba atravesando la entrada principal de la mansión, se encontró con Cyborg en el camino a la habitación de Starfire, que solo le sonrió pícaramente

-Esta con Raven, parece que no quiere dejar de llorar

-Gracias Cy, mantente en contacto con Chico Bestia

Cyborg solo afirmó con la cabeza, subió las escaleras corriendo, podía escuchar el llanto doloroso que tenía su amada princesa, no lo dudo, solo entró siguiendo su propio impulso, de inmediato Raven lo miró y se veía cansada de acariciar el cabello pelirrojo, de dar palmaditas en la espalda y no tener más palabras que decir.

-Starfire, por favor deja de llorar- El líder hablo tan suavemente que sorprendió a las dos chicas, provocando que ambas se sonrojaran del tono tierno que había empleado

-Lo…los dejo solos- Raven sintió que nada tenía que hacer ahí y salió lo más rápido que pudo

-Lo siento no puedo evitar llorar tanto- intentando calmarse, ella intentaba locamente secar sus lagrimas con su mano, sus dedos, sus dorsos, la muñeca pero todo era inútil

-Ven aquí- levantándola de la cama, la abrazó con ternura, como hacía mucho tiempo no tenía el placer de hacerlo- Déjame secar tus lagrimas- con sus dedos comenzó a secar sus mejillas acariciándola suavemente pero sin soltar el abrazo que el mantenía con una sola mano, ella estaba perdida en esa actitud tan caballerosa de él que el sentir su cuerpo hizo que parara de llorar

-Hiip… hiiip!

-Te dio hipo jajaja- la risa de él y el hipo de ella le hizo sentirse avergonzada poniéndose roja

-Lo sie…hiiiiiiiiiip….nto… jajajajajaja- al fin estaba más tranquila, se reía y eso era lo que a él le pareció era la imagen más adecuada para ella

-Esta bien, es porque lloraste mucho, trata de tranquilizarte y respirar hondo

-Gracias… por todo Robin, muchas gracias

-No hay nada que agradecerme, en este caso es a Chico Bestia a quien le tienes que agradecer, él estuvo siempre al pendiente de ti, fue el primero en llegar, me siento como un tonto por no cuidarte

-No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó, pero recuerdo que enloquecí, ¿no lo maté verdad?- con angustia en su voz, extremadamente preocupada

-No, solo esta inconsciente pero seguro lo merecía, puedo preguntar ¿porque te comportaste así?- Starfire lo apartó y desvió la mirada a la ventana, su mirada era tristeza pura, pero ya no había lagrimas

-Él mencionó que yo iba a ser un trofeo para él y eso me hizo recordar que yo ya he sido secuestrada y humillada para ser el trofeo de alguien, me sentí usada, me hizo darme cuenta de que solo soy un trofeo para los demás, y que nadie me amará por lo que soy en realidad, todos creen que por ser extraterrestre soy tonta, o que por ser una princesa no he sufrido, pero en realidad no me termino de adaptar a las costumbres de este planeta por más que lo he intentado, he sufrido por defender a mi pueblo, he luchado por defender éste planeta y lo único que obtengo es… ser un trofeo…- sus ojos se cerraron con decepción dio un suspiro resignado- parece que soy lo que los demás creen que soy

-Star, yo no creo nada de lo que dices, tampoco Raven, Cyborg o Chico Bestia, todos te conocemos, sabemos lo que has vivido, lo que tuviste que pasar para llegar a la Tierra y como peleaste contra tu hermana para ser la gobernante de tu planeta y mantener la paz de tu mundo

-¿acaso algo como eso importa? En este planeta, solo por ser una cara bonita los hombres piensan que pueden usarte y deshacerse de ti de la misma manera con la que tiran un papel al suelo, estoy cansada de que no me vean como una mujer con sentimientos, solo soy una titán y nada mas…- abrazándose a si misma, soltó un suspiro de resignación al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sin ánimos en la cama

-Para mi tu eres una mujer con grandes sentimientos, eres única Star- Acercandose a ella pudo acariciar su mentón, provocando que ella levantara la cara

-Ojalá en Támaran me vean como dices que tu lo haces

-¿Qué?- sin entender el comentario de Starfire

-Nada, ¿me dejarías usar la tina de tu baño? Tengo la increíble necesidad de lavarme

-Adelante úsalo- regalándole una sonrisa que sonrojó a la pelirroja, a pesar del tiempo ella seguía sintiendo mariposas por su líder y con cada sonrisa que él le regalaba ella podía volar a 20 galaxias de un solo viaje con tanta felicidad dentro de ella

Robin les explicó a Raven y Cyborg lo que le había sucedido a Starfire y Raven lo entendió de inmediato, pronto también quiso asesinar a Daniel de no ser porque Chico Bestia se unió a la plática después de dejar a Daniel en la cárcel local y ponerle muy en claro que se había ganado enemigos poderosos al meterse con una titán.

-"_Sigo molesto con éstos dos por la jugada que le hicieron a Star pero ya que su estado emocional esta lastimado por lo que pasó, será mejor no decirle nada, le sacaré provecho a esto, tendré que pensar en cómo humillar a Robin y como cobrármela con Raven"_

_-_Reacciona Chico Bestia!- gritaba Raven en el oído del verde

-¿Eh?- volteando a verla con gesto extraño- a donde se fueron todos?- buscando con la mirada a los otros 2 titanes

-Cyborg fue a contarle todo lo que paso a Abeja para que se haga cargo del patán y que pague su condena. Robin fue a ver a Starfire

-Ah… y tu porque sigues aquí?- Mirandola extrañado, él era la última persona con la que Raven se quedaría a solas

-Es que te pregunté que si tenias hambre y no me contestaste- desviando la mirada pero era demasiado tarde, Chico Bestia había visto por pocos segundos a la Raven rosa

-Si tengo hambre… porqué no vamos a la cocina a preparar algo

-Yo solo quiero un poco de té, no tengo apetito- dándole la espalda al verde

-Vamos! Yo se que si quieres!- abrazandola de pronto haciendo que todos sus nervios se pusieran de punta, se escuchó de algún lugar de la casa un tronido de madera y varios cristales rotos

-Sueltame!- intentó sin muchas ganas de zafarse la gótica y con una voz más nerviosa que falsamente amenazadora

-¿O si no que?- susurrándole al oído Chico Bestia, lo que la hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrer toda su médula, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y cerrar muy fuerte sus puños, fue tanta su concentración que su energía oscura invadió su cuerpo arrojando violentamente a Chico Bestia al suelo, al verlo tirado y con cara de reproche ella fingió molestia

-Te dije que me soltaras, la paciencia no es uno de mis dones ya lo sabes- dándose la vuelta para dejarlo ahí pero sintió el amarre en su muñeca llamando la atención para ver como una víbora verde comenzaba a subir por su brazo y enredarse en su cuerpo- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- gritándole indignada

Chico Bestia se iba a divertir un poco como parte su venganza

_**¿review o no review? Esa es la cuestión… vamos ya! Dale y dejame uno! ^^ **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Jejeje corto pero conciso disfrútenlo! Haber si al menos obtengo un buuu de review! jejeje**

**CAPITULO 9 SÉ LO QUE HICISTE… TENDRÉ Q CASTIGARTE…**

-Te dije que me soltaras, la paciencia no es uno de mis dones ya lo sabes- dándose la vuelta para dejarlo ahí pero sintió el amarre en su muñeca llamando la atención para ver como una víbora verde comenzaba a subir por su brazo y enredarse en su cuerpo- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- gritándole indignada

La víbora continuó subiendo por su cuerpo apretándola y acariciándola con cada rose, la cabeza del animal subió hasta rodear su cuello y continuar hasta ponerse cara a cara.

-Tienes 3 segundos para quitar tu sucia piel de mi, o morirás en 10 segundos

La víbora siseo a modo de burla, claramente podía ver en esos ojos el placer que le estaba provocando tenerla como prisionera.

-1…- La víbora apretó más el cuerpo pero sin hacerle daño- 2…-se resistía a soltarla- Te lo advertí Chico Bestia- En un movimiento veloz soltó su energía oscura lanzándolo de nuevo como una hoja de papel al viento, pero no contaba con que ella lo tomaría por la cabeza antes de que se alejara por completo y lo puso frente a ella

La víbora aprovechó ese acto de ella para transformarse rápidamente en hombre de nuevo y robarle un beso. La gótica abrió los ojos por completo, la había tomado por sorpresa y no supo que hacer, ni siquiera paso por su mente alejarse y detener ese beso.

-Comiste Waffles con miel- dijo el chico verde al separarse y notar la cara completamente roja de lagótica

-¿Qué?- desconcertada sin saber qué hacer

-Lo probé en tus labios- dándose la vuelta triunfante, iba a dirigirse a la habitación de Star para saber cómo estaba pero sintió el agarre en su muñeca y regresó su rostro hacia la chica que estaba furiosa, se podían ver las llamas del infierno en sus ojos y unos enormes dientes afilados queriendo asesinarlo

-Si acaso se te ocurre volver a hacer algo como eso….-Tomándolo por el cuello lo bajó hasta ponerlo a su altura y verlo directo a los ojos- Te asesinaré… ¿entendiste?

-No me había fijado en lo hermosa que eres cuando te enojas- poniéndole su tierna cara de niño inocente que convencería a cualquiera, pero esto solo exasperó más a la pelimorada

-Estas muerto Chico Bestia!- Ahora si podía ver llamas negras saliendo de ella, optó por salir corriendo de la casa, aunque era inútil, era perseguido por Raven

*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*-.*.-.*.-.*

-Star ¿Todavía no sales de bañarte?- Tocando la puerta el líder titán que había buscado a la pelirroja en su habitación pero al no encontrarla la busco dentro de la suya

-Un momento por favor- se escuchó desde adentro del cuarto de baño

-Haaaaaa…- Robin no pudo evitar dar un gran suspiro y posó sus ojos en el retrato que tenía en esa habitación donde estaban un señor, una señora y un niño, sin querer sonrió al verla fijamente

-¿Los extrañas mucho?

-Eh? A quienes?- Percatándose de que la pelirroja ya estaba fuera del baño con una gran toalla de turbante y una bata de baño que era de él y le quedaba a ella enorme

-A tus padres- señalando la fotografía frente a Robin

-Ah?- sorprendiéndolo con sus palabras

-Creiste que no me daría cuenta de que ellos son tus padres y tu eres ese niño? Reconocería tu rostro donde fuera.

-Ya veo… eres muy observadora Star

-Esta casa es tuya verdad?- sentándose en la cama quedando detrás de él

-Es de mis padres originalmente, pero por ahora la cuida Bruce Wayne, cuando cumpla 21 pasará a mi propiedad

-Entiendo… ¿esta erala habitación de tus padres?

-Si, aquí era, por eso es más grande, aun guarda el aroma del perfume de mi madre, por eso quise tomar esta habitación, hay muchos recuerdos aquí- Acariciando la pared como si acariciara una flor

-Me alegro de que tus recuerdos sean hermosos en esta casa, ahora estamos nosotros contigo compartiendo este espacio tan preciado para ti, espero que también podamos crear maravillosos recuerdos en este lugar.

-Si estoy con ustedes no importa donde sea, mis recuerdos son hermosos si están en ellos- Tomándola de la mano, ella se sorprendía cada vez mas de la actitud amable y tierna que él tomaba con ella

-Debo ir a vestirme, estoy sintiendo un poco de frio en la espalda- Poniéndose de pie se dirige a la salida pero siente como los brazos fuertes de Robin la rodean por la espalda y siente el calor del pecho de su líder

-No te enfermes Star- Dándole un suave beso en la nuca que hizo que ella sintiera un escalofrio recorrerla de pies a cabeza, de nuevo la falta de aire la obligó a salir de ahí para refugiarse en su habitación. Buscó lo más fácil de usar, un pants morado, una playera blanca y una sudadera a juego con el pants, unos tenis que Chico Bestia le había obligado a comprar y el cabello lo dejó suelto como era de costumbre, no tenía ganas de ser adorable o hermosa, lo único que quería era descansar y aclarar su mente, salió al balcón y disfrutaba del sonido relajante de las olas chocando, el soplar del viento y como levantaba sus cabellos, cerró los ojos y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue al idiota de Daniel sobre ella, esto le quitó todas las ganas que había recuperado con el baño dándole un semblante triste

La princesa pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia el jardín donde se veía a Chico Bestia correr siendo perseguido por una Raven algo molesta y diciéndole algunos insultos que solo hacían que él riera más.

Estaba tan entretenida viendo a la pareja juguetona que no se percató de que Robin había tocado a la puerta y que entró al no recibir respuesta, la vio en el balcón con su atención puesta en algo del jardín, posiblemente sus amigos, decidió salir y echar un vistazo.

-¿Qué haces Star?

-Veo como se divierten nuestros amigos, se llevan muy bien!

-Seguramente están peleando por alguna tontería de nuevo

-Pero me gusta como se divierten!- ninguno de los dos quería despegar su vista de Raven y Chico Bestia

-Si, ellos tienen una conexión…-Star y Robin abrieron enormes los ojos al ver como Chico Bestia en un hábil movimiento tomó a Raven por la cintura cayendo los dos detrás de un arbusto que impedía ver que era lo que estaba pasando pero los hizo poner a trabajar su mente- … muy especial…

Ninguno de los dos salía de su asombro ya que ninguno de los dos salía de su escondite y ellos no se atrevían a decir nada provocándoles cierta incomodidad obligándolos a verse el uno al otro y entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Star.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- La gótica estaba contra el suelo y sobre ella tenía al Chico Bestia muy de cerca

-Sé lo que hiciste y ahora voy a castigarte por todo

-¿y qué, según tu, es lo que hice? – tratando de zafarse pero el verde tenía atrapadas las muñecas de ella con sus fuertes manos

-Saboteaste las citas de Starfire con los demás chicos- Raven enmudeció y se quedo quieta como piedra lo cual la delató aun más- ¿creíste que no me enteraría? ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga eres? Prácticamente la obligaste a perder la fe en los hombres de la tierra

-No lo hice sola, además yo no quería…

-Sé que lo hiciste con Robin, ahora te toca decidir si quieres que Robin pague por lo que hizo o quieres asumir toda la culpa y ser castigada por ello- Raven se vio acorralada y trago saliva

-Asumo toda la culpa, no le digas nada a Robin… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- con sus ojos distraídos no se dio cuenta de cuanto más se acercó el Chico Bestia hasta llegar a sus labios y rozarlos mientras hablaba

-Ven a mi habitación esta noche- y así de fugaz como fue, se levantó y caminó triunfante hacia dentro de la casa dejando a Raven en la misma posición sobre el suelo pero con cara de What the hell? Y con la respiración que poco a poco se agitaba, el sentir sus labios tan cerca le habían quitado todo el aire, la había paralizado y ahora comenzaba a respirar profundamente.

Desde el techo de la mansión Cyborg había observado todo con cierta burla, era verdad que a él le interesaban en particular esta pareja ya que eran la más rara combinación posible, asi que tenía que ver como progresaban, pero también había notado a lo lejos una enorme ola que se había estampado contra unas rocas haciendo correr a los turistas despavoridos, sin duda había sido Raven y sus nervios.

-Star, por favor no vayas a mencionar nada de lo que vimos si?- Le pedía su líder

-No te preocupes Robin no diré nada de nada- negando con una enorme sonrisa y sus manos abiertas negando rápidamente- confía en mi!

Viendo como negaba la pelirroja no pudo tener un pensamiento no muy alentador

-"_Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…"_


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Me tarde en escribir? Jajajajaja AAAALLLLTTTOOOOOO! Stop a los abucheos! Cof cof! Bueeeno si, lo siento me tarde y les doy una gran sorpresa! Robin sufriraaaa! Muaaajajajajaja! Y otros…. Gozaran…. Jajajajaja disfrútenla xq al final tengo una noticia!**

**CAPITULO 10 ¿NOS… DIVERTIMOS? JEJEJE**

"_Ven a mi habitación esta noche…" _por más que quisiera esas palabras seguían sonando en su cabeza como pelota rebotando, no podía concentrarse, no podía meditar cada vez q lo intentaba y lograba levitar ese recuerdo llegaba y la hacía caer de golpe contra el suelo. Sus amigos solo escuchaban como caía en su habitación y varios insultos. No quisieron meterse pero sabían que algo la estaba molestando de sobremanera, Star, Robin y Cyborg solo se veían unos a otros sin decirse ninguna palabra.

-¿Donde esta Chico Bestia?- Preguntando la princesa tamaraniana con la curiosidad de todo lo que pasaba entre sus amigos

-Creo que fue a correr en la playa, dijo q necesitaba distraerse- Cyborg se preparaba un sándwich mientras contestaba a la pelirroja que miraba interesada por la ventana como perrito esperando a su dueño

-¿Crees q lo que tiene que pensar tiene que ver con Raven?- volando hasta quedar muy cerca de Cyborg totalmente emocionada

-Es muy probable…- haciéndose Cyborg el interesante dándole una sonrisa sospechosa que levanto aun más la curiosidad de la chica

-Tú sabes algo? Dime! Quiero saber! ¿Qué paso entre ellos dos?- arrodillándose en el aire casi suplicándole y con estrellitas en sus ojos

-Oh… q no se!- dejando su sándwich de lado, dándole la mejor de sus miradas sospechosas y su sonrisa torcida burlona

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhh! Dímelo dímelo!- jalándolo del brazo haciéndolo sentir con un enorme ego

-Pues verás! Los vi detrás de los arbustos y Chico Bestia estaba…

-Basta ustedes dos!- Ambos titanes estaban de lo más emocionados pero al escuchar la voz autoritaria de su líder ambos voltearon a verlo- Starfire deja de volar, Cyborg deja de meterte en lo que no te llaman- Starfire tocó suelo de inmediato recuperando brevemente la cordura

-Robin, deja de ser tan amargado- retándolo Cyborg con su voz alivianada- este es el gran tema del día! Estamos hablando de Raven y Chico Bestia y créeme que nadie se quiere perder lo que sucede con esto, incluso podría vender la noticia a los diarios de Jump City, a las revistas de corazón, a los clubs de fans! Ooh… siiiii… por eso dicen que el que tiene la información tiene el poder! – frotando sus manos como si ardieran

-Yo puedo ser una testigo anónima!- entrando de nuevo Star en el juego de Cyborg

-Nadie va a hacer nada! Dejen este asunto a esos dos y nada mas

-Quienes dos?- entrando jadeante el chico Verde con su camiseta mojada por el sudor

-Nadie…- mintiendo el líder

-Pero te acabo de escuchar decir que "esos dos"

-Hablaba de… un chisme de unos famosos… ya sabes como son ellos… siempre dan de que hablar…- sin saber muy bien de lo que hablaba esperaba que sus incoherencias dieran frutos pero lo ponía mas nervioso ver a sus 2 amigos detrás de chico bestia con cara de "quiero decirlo" tapándose la boca y con ojos picaros, juguetones, burlones y malévolos esperando a soltarle toda la verdad.

-Aah, eso… bueno, me voy a bañar- tomando de un jalón un vaso con agua, y después caminó hacia las escaleras

Starfire comenzó a levitar de nuevo y Cyborg caminaba detrás de Chico Bestia seguido de ella acercándose peligrosamente, Robin tuvo que tomarlos a ambos por el cuello y sacarlos de la casa a rastras haciéndolos casi llorar por su burla frustrada.

Poco a poco el sol se ponía y a cada minuto Raven se controlaba menos, estaba demasiado ansiosa, molesta, preocupada, muchas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza y ella seguía sin comprender muy bien lo que Chico Bestia pretendía, o mas bien quería encontrarle otra alternativa a lo que ella pensaba. De tanto que lo estaba pensando tuvo la necesidad de bajar a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer, había gastado demasiada energía en pensar algo que no lograba descifrar.

-La casa está bastante silenciosa…- entró a la cocina y vio apagada la luz pero era iluminada tenuemente por la del refrigerador abierto- ¿Robin? ¿Dónde están los demás?

-No están- saliendo de detrás de la puerta Chico Bestia asomando únicamente la cabeza

-No hay nadie?- lo que le faltaba! Estaba sola en una mansión con su peor pesadilla- genial… me voy a la cama

-Creí que tenias hambre, he sacado algunas cosas para que cenáramos- Ella vio en la mesa de la cocina la sombra de algunas cosas al parecer frutas, tofu y unas verduras que había preparado Cyborg en la comida

-Ya veo… eres demasiado estricto con tu dieta verdad?- no pudiendo evitar esta pregunta, nunca le había puesto atención de esa manera pero desde que llegaron a esa isla ella no podía apartar su atención de él y eso no le gustaba… o por lo menos se obligaba a creer que le disgustaba

-Claro, soy vegetariano, pero no por ello quiere decir que tendré a dieta a los demás, los berrinches solo los hago por molestar ¿Quieres algo más? ¿Huevo, carne? Hay pescado que compró Robin

-No… así está bien…- era extraño verlo de esa manera, era… tierno… demasiado atento… no era un tonto como siempre lo imaginó… comenzaba a deducir su comportamiento pero tenía sus dudas

-Bueno entonces cenemos!- dándole una enorme sonrisa que ella no pudo rechazar

Lejos de ahí en un bar…

-Robin, que buena idea tuviste al invitarnos a este bar!- Gritando Cyborg convertido en Victor Stone, el humano atractivo, mientras sostenía de la cintura a dos bellezas que reían como tontas mientras le acariciaban el pecho.

-A mi no me parece tan divertido…- Starfire no se sentía segura en ese lugar y más aun porque varios chicos la veían como depredadores y ella ya estaba incomoda, en primera por la reciente experiencia y en segunda porque no llevaba la ropa adecuada… ¡estaba en pants! ¿Qué chica que se jacte de tener un cuerpo de 10 puede ir a un bar en pants!

-Tranquila Star! Solo es para pasar el rato, además piensa esto como una noche entre amigos!- Rodeándola con su brazo el pelinegro quien seguía aferrándose a sus lentes negros aun en plena noche y en un lugar cerrado, (lo sé! Este hombre raya en lo absurdo!)

-Prefiero irme a casa si no te molesta…- levantándose lista para irse

-Espera!- Tomándola por la muñeca- Quieres bailar Star?

-Sabes bailar?- mirándolo con gran incredulidad

-Emm… siiiii….- nada seguro de su respuesta, ella lo miro dudando de él y solo le sonrió y encogió de hombros, él lo tomo como un si y la llevo a la pista donde varias parejas y grupos de amigos se divertían bailando.

Verlo haciendo el titánico esfuerzo por tener ritmo en el cuerpo que parecía convulsionar provoco una ternura en el corazón de la princesa y disfrutó más de lo que esperaba estar ahí bailando con Robin.

Mientras en la mansión…

-Raven…

-Dime- la gótica estaba lavando los platos, había olvidado todo lo que la tenia estresada, esa cena con él a solas resultó ser justo lo que necesitaba

-No lo olvides… te espero en mi habitación… ven cuando estés lista

Ella se congeló, el plato que tenía entre las manos resbaló y se rompió en pedacitos, "_cuando estés lista…. Cuando estés lista…"_ ¿Qué demonios era lo que él estaba esperando? Quiso controlarse pero rompió los platos que estaba lavando.

Arregló un poco el tiradero que había dejado tras su huracán de emociones y subió a su habitación… quería relajarse un momento antes de entrar a ese lugar que ahora tanto pavor le daba.

En el bar…

Robin intentaba con toda su voluntad hacer algunos pasos de baile pero solo lograba pisar a Star y esto comenzaba a ser doloroso para ella

-Podríamos detenernos un minuto, me duelen los pies

-Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo!- pidiéndole Robin

-No… TU te estas divirtiendo saltando sobre MI pie… - susurrando algo molesta pero por la música él no logro escuchar

-¿Qué dices?

-Que tengo sed! Puedo ir a pedir algo?

-Claro lo que quieras!

-Lo que quiera eh….- mirando atractivamente una bebida verde con algo que parecía crema y helado flotante y desde que llegó al bar le estaba haciendo ojitos de tómame! No esperó a que le dijera dos veces, extendió la mano y Robin le dio dinero, tan pronto como se lo dio ella salió disparada a la barra lo que no lo dejo un tranquilo a él.

En la mansión…

Ya estaba lista y preparada, fuera lo que fuera estaba preparada para cruzar esta puerta y asumir el castigo que él quisiera ponerle, lo aceptaba, no había sido nada amable de su parte arruinarle los planes a su mejor amiga pero reconocía que lo había hecho sin ser obligada por Robin, tal vez… lo había hecho por aburrimiento…

Ya estaba lista, alzó su puño aceptando su culpa, Robin lo había hecho por celos, ella por nada en especial, no tenía excusas, su puño choco contra la puerta… una rápida respuesta se escucho desde el interior…

-Pasa!- era el momento… tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, irguió su pecho y con valor giró la perilla

-Ya estoy aquí, dime qué quieres Chico Bestia no tengo tiempo para estos juegos tontos- hablando mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta sin poder mirarlo siquiera

-Pero no son juegos tontos, esto te gustará!- decía animado el verde

-Mas te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando- volteando para enfrentarlo cara a cara, llevándose una sorpresa al verlo

-No sé qué es lo que estas pensando Rae- El Chico Bestia estaba en el suelo con varias cajas de juegos de mesa, un turista, un ajedrez, una baraja, un serpientes y escaleras, damas chinas…

-Pues creo q obviamente no es lo que pensaba…- con decepción en su voz

-No soy un pervertido Rae, gracias por la confianza- volteándole la mirada regresando a sus juegos

-No creí que fueras un pervertido, solo creí que… bueno… tu querías… "divertirte"- cada frase que trataba de formular le parecía incoherente, ella era la que había malinterpretado, era absurdo creer que Chico Bestia y ella… un minuto… ¿es que acaso no le atraía de esa manera?

-¿Para que querría divertirme con alguien que no conoce el verdadero significado de "diversión"?

-¿Crees que no sé lo que es "divertirse"?- comenzando a enojarse desde que tuvo esa sensación de ser rechazada

-No es que no sepas lo que es, es solo que no lo parece- la voz despreocupada de Chico Bestia la estaba exasperando más aun

-Claro que puedo ser muuuuuuy "divertida", tal vez no lo parezca pero sé como "divertirme"

-¿Porqué estas tan molesta?- poniéndose de pie acercándose a ella

- Yo no estoy molesta!- gritándole indignada

-Estas decepcionada porque no es el tipo de diversión que tu pensabas?- burlándose de ella

-No se ni siquiera para que vine, debí ignorarte como siempre- mirándolo con desprecio, trató de salir pero el Chico Bestia hizo gala de su agilidad y se recargó el la puerta impidiendo que ella la abriera

-No puedes irte recuerdas… tenemos un trato… o Quieres que Starfire se entere de tus juegos con Robin?

-Bien…- retrocediendo de la puerta pero bastante molesta- ¿qué es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Cartas? ¿Ajedrez? ¿Turista? Esto es de niños!

-Entonces juguemos como adultos- susurrándole al oído haciéndole sentir escalofríos, ella no había notado su cercanía, el shock de tenerlo tan cerca fue demasiado fuerte que no pudo siquiera reaccionar cuando Chico Bestia la tomo por la cintura y la aventó a su cama haciéndola quedar confundida, indefensa y terriblemente ansiosa.

En el bar…

-Starfire, creo que ya tomaste varias copas de eso, por favor deja ya, anda, vamos a bailar- quitándole la copa Robin mientras hacia el intento de que lo siguiera

-Sabes Robin, hoy aprendí una lección muuuuuy importante!- Mientras caminaba junto a Robin integrándose a la pista de baile

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntando con curiosidad

-Los terrestres no son para mí, son demasiado aburridos, molestos, impredecibles, mujeriegos, vanidosos, tercos, violentos, retrasados…

-Ok ok.. ya entendí lo que querías decir, pero eso no lo puedes decir solo por unos cuantos que has tratado en esta semana, hay todavía más, por ejemplo yo, no soy NADA de lo que dijiste

-TU especialmente, eres obsesivo, vanidoso, violento, terco, mujeriego, MOLESTO!- gritándole con frustración

-De acueeerdo, puedo ser… algo asi… pero no todo el tiempo, que me dices del tiempo que salimos juntos?

-¿Cuándo salimos? Eso solo fue para reafirmar que TU no tenias interés en mi de una manera especial

-Nooo! Es que… eso es diferente

-Ya me cansé de todo esto, será mejor que me vaya

-Espera!- tomándola por la muñeca- si estas cansada te acompaño de regreso a la mansión

-No, no estoy hablando de la mansión… estoy hablando de regresar al palacio de Tamaran, regresaré a mi hogar lo he decidido Robin

-¿Qu… qu… qu…..

-Hey ¿qué le ocurre?- acercándose Cyborg al ver a su líder con cara aterrada y sin habla

-Nada, solo le dije que regresaré a Tamaran

-Ohhhh….- tomándolo con naturalidad- ¿Qué queeee?- su grito fue tan fuerte que superó a la música del bar y todos voltearon a verlos provocando pena en Starfire y Cyborg, Robin seguía medio inconsciente tratando de formular su ¿Qué?

-Alto… espera… ¿es enserio?- Robin por fin había reaccionado pero se calmo para hablar

- Porque no mejor salimos de aquí?- sugiriendo Cyborg

-No! Yo me quiero quedar!- poniéndose necia Starfire

-Star tienes que explicarnos bien lo que decidiste- Robin estaba casi rogándole para que accediera

-Ya les dije lo que decidí, ahora les toca respetarlo- dándose la vuelta la pelirroja se perdió entre la gente dejando en claro que no quería que la siguieran, Robin intentó ir tras ella pero Cyborg lo detuvo moviendo la cabeza indicándole que no era el momento

En la mansión…

Los ánimos entre los dos titanes ya estaba más que caliente, entre besos y caricias los dos estaban jugando una lucha de poder que tendría a ambos por ganadores, giraban en la cama, uno arriba, otra abajo, un giro violento, ella arriba, él abajo, otro giro y se repetía una y otra vez.

Besos intensos que ella le daba invitándolo a ceder, él con caricias suaves, quemándola en la piel queriendo deshacer su fuerte voluntad, la pasión más pura era la única que estaba ganado, pero ninguno cedía.

-Ya basta!- gritó el chico bestia

-Que pasa?- con su voz agitada y entre cortada Raven estaba confundida

-Podrías solo dejarte!

-¿Por qué no mejor te dejas tu?- preguntando ella

-Así no vamos a llegar a nada- diciendo resignado- Ella lo sujetó de la cintura apretándolo con ambas piernas alrededor

-¿Quieres ver que si?- y en un ágil movimiento lo giró con la fuerza de sus piernas quedando ella sobre él, pero esta vez dejando en claro que era ella la que no cedería dándole a Chico Bestia una sonrisa de triunfo, él sonrió resignado con gusto, dejándose querer, prometiéndose a sí mismo que la próxima sería él el ganador.

En una zona rocosa donde las olas rompían, estaba sentada la princesa de Tamaran, apretando fuerte sus rodillas contra su pecho intentando protegerse.

-Qué difícil tratar de olvidarte, sin sentir que ya no me quieres…- cayendo unas lágrimas de sus ojos esmeralda, el aire secaba sus lágrimas mientras acariciaba sus cabellos a lo lejos era observada por el chico Maravilla que se contenía para no correr a abrazarla.

Robin no pudo contenerse más, fue directo a ella, escaló las rocas y ella al percatarse de su presencia se levantó de un brinco y levantó vuelo, pero fue retenida por la mano, giró su rostro y lo vio directo a los ojos, finalmente se había quitado esa eterna máscara que ocultaba no solo su identidad, también sus sentimientos mas profundos

-Robin… déjame ir por favor

-No lo haré, sabes que no te dejaré ir, ya te perdí una vez, no quiero perderte para siempre

-Ya es tarde, todo está dicho

-¿Qué hay de los titanes? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Qué hay de mi? ¿y lo que tú quieres qué? ¿Dime donde quedará todo lo que pasamos? No quiero ser un recuerdo más en tus memorias, quiero ser tu presente, tu futuro, por favor Star- intentando abrazarla

-No… lo siento Robin, lo nuestro ya pasó y no quiero sentir de nuevo esa sensación tan espantosa de ser rechazada por el chico que amo

-mírame y dime ¿Aun me amas? Porque yo si te amo! Fui un tonto lo admito, quieres que grite mi error, lo haré! Quieres que me arrodille, lo haré, quieres que lo diga una y otra y otra vez, lo haré… Te amo Te amo te amo te amo! Solo a ti Starfire, solo a ti

-No… es que yo no…- dándole una mirada confundida de súplica, sus sentimientos estaban hechos un lío, todo lo que él estaba diciendo es lo que siempre quiso escuchar, pero ¿aun tenía oportunidad?

-Tu mirada inocente no me engaña, no me extraña que seas así y te quedes conmigo otra vez…

-Eso es lo que tu crees…- dándole un golpecito en el pecho levantando la mirada regalándole unos dulces ojos esmeralda muy juguetones y una sonrisa de ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

Se abrazaron con gran ternura, se sentían al fin en calma, como si una parte de ellos mismos hubiera estado lejana y ahora regresaba a ellos, ese calor en el pecho que ambos necesitaban fue llenado por el calor del otro, ese era el destino que ellos querían y lucharían por ello, esta vez el chico maravilla lucharía por ella no importaba nada… bueno si… Jump city pero nada más… no podía dejar de ser un súper héroe y negar sus responsabilidades.

_**Damas y caballeros…. Niños y niñas…. ¿momento… niños y niñas? Salgan de aquí que este capitulo es para adultos! Bueno… hoy en día los niños nos enseñan mas jajajaja bueeeno…. La noticia es que…. Ya tengo el capítulo final escrito y listo para salir a la luz! El motivo x el que me tarde es porque este capítulo lo quería finalizar pero como que dio para mas, originalmente este era el fin pero preferí darle otra oportunidad al morenito histérico jiji así que… **__**SI NO RECIBO AL MENOS 10 REVIEWS DE ESTE CAPITULO SE TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR PARA CONOCER EL GRAAAAN FINAL**__**! Muajajajajaja seeeee soy muuuuy mala!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yaaaaajuuuuuuu! Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios tan hermosos, con una sola frase que me hayan dado créanme que me dieron la mayor de las felicidades, todos sus reviews me encantan y me animaron en esta locura, la primera vez que escribo sobre los Teen Titans ha llegado a su fin, ahora me dedicaré a otros proyectos de fanfiction que tengo en espera de salir a la luz. ANTES DE INICIAR EL CAPITULO PONGAN LA CANCIÓN CRIMENES PERFECTOS DE ANDRÉS CALAMARO y pónganle play cuando sea el momento, ya verán! Para todos ustedes mis fieles lectores…. Disfrútenlo!**_

**CAPITULO FINAL… HOGAR DULCE HOGAR**

Los titanes habían decidido quedarse ese día en la mansión y hacer una parrillada en la tarde, una fogata en la noche y algunas actividades entre ellos. Las chicas estaban vueltas un lio en la cocina escogiendo las cosas para preparar, Cyborg intentaba encender la parrilla de carbón, Robin y Chico Bestia recogían algo de leña para la fogata nocturna, todos se divertían a su manera gritando, escuchando música, bromeando y burlándose entre ellos.

-Hey chicas! Traigan ya las carnes! La parrilla esta lista!- esperándolos Cyborg con un delantal que anunciaba "the best chef", y en la cabeza una gorra de chef que a todos les causó gracia, las chicas también tenían delantales, a Starfire le fascinaba lucirlo en blanco, pero no a Raven que lo tenía en rosa y se quejaba a cada rato con su "maldito delantal rosa".

Pronto devoraron todo lo que había dejando a los chicos tirados en el pasto viendo al cielo mientras las chicas estaban levitando en posición de flor de loto demostrando que estaban bastante relajadas, después de despejarse un rato jugaron futbol americano, era un Cyborg, Starfire VS Robin, Raven siendo Chico Bestia el réferi que daba cualquier excusa para parar el partido y fastidiar a sus amigos.

Llego la noche y con ello la hora de los malvaviscos, Starfire amaba tener esas cosas viscosas en la boca y que se le pegaran en los dientes, no entendía como era que a Raven no le gustaran para nada

-Toma- ofrecía Chico Bestia

-No gracias no me gustan- rechazando amablemente Raven, cosa que desconcertó a los otros 3 titanes

-Una mordida al menos- insistía el verde

- Solo una- mordiendo el malvavisco la chica gótica

-Te ensuciaste la cara, espera- y sin dar más tiempo pasó su lengua por la comisura de los labios de la gótica dejando pasmados a los demás, ella no tuvo ninguna reacción solo volvió a pasar su lengua por el mismo lugar que él la había pasado como si fuera lo más natural del mundo dejándolos con los ojos como platos y sin palabras, incluso el bombón de Robin cayó al suelo por la impresión-

-¿Qué?- inquiriendo la gótica como si no supiera lo que hicieron

-Robin di aaaahhh…- al ver la escena de Raven y Chico Bestia, ella también quiso ser cursi pidiéndole a Robin que abriera la boca el obedeció como buen niño

- Aaahh…- esperando y cerrando los ojos- !- gritando por la quemada que se había llevado

-Star, primero debes apagarlo antes de meterlo a la boca- Le avisaba Chico Bestia mientras veían como Cyborg le aventaba agua a la boca de Robin y varios hielos

-Ya no tengo sentido del gusto!- lloriqueaba Robin

-Pe..perdón…- se disculpaba apenada la pelirroja, cosa que le dio gracia a Robin

-Nada que un beso no arregle- robándole un dulce beso a Star que no se lo impidió sonrojándose un poco

Chico Bestia hizo florecer sus dotes de músico y sacó una guitarra que llevaba y comenzó a cantar, algo desafinado pero con sentimiento, una canción que Starfire conocía muy bien y que ambos habían cantado muchas veces desde que ella se distanció de Robin y Chico Bestia se convirtió en su mejor apoyo…

_Sentiste alguna vez lo que es, tener el corazón roto?,  
(sentiste) a los asuntos pendientes volver, hasta volverte (muy) loco?;  
_

A su voz dolida le hizo coro la princesa Tamaraniana con gran ilusión como tantas noches cantaron en la azotea de la torre…

_si resulta que si, si podrás entender, lo que me pasa a mi esta noche;  
ella no va a volver y la pena me empieza a crecer (adentro),  
la moneda callo por el lado de la soledad y el dolor;  
_

Mientras ambos cantaban Robin y Raven los veían atentos y podían sentir la letra de la canción bastante acorde a los sentimientos que habían tenido en los últimos días, pudieron entender el dolor que sus respectivos amores habían sentido, el dolor ya superado…

_Todo lo que termina, termina mal, poco a poco,  
y si no termina se contamina mal, y eso se cubre de polvo;  
me parece que soy de la quinta que vio el mundial setenta y ocho,  
me toco crecer viendo a mi alrededor paranoia y dolor,  
la moneda callo por el lado de la soledad (otra vez);  
_

Mientras tanto Cyborg recibía una llamada por el comunicador, era abeja, él respondió y se alejó un poco escuchando de fondo a sus dos amigos cantando y la guitarra…

_No me lastimes con tus crímenes perfectos,  
mientras la gente indiferente se da cuenta,  
de vez en cuando solamente sale afuera la peor madera;  
_

-Sucede algo abeja?

-Y esa música?- preguntaba curiosa

-Nada, solo están cantando Chico Bestia y Starfire

-Que divertido! Eso significa que yo gane?- preguntaba divertida y confiada

-Jajajaja ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Por supuesto que gané yo!

-OOHHH eso es injusto! Tenía fé en que Chico Bestia y Starfire me harían ganar

-Yo siempre creí en Chico Bestia y Raven!- con aire triunfante el joven de metal- Me debes 50 dólares abeja! Es un Raven- Choco Bestia, Robin -Starfire!

-No debí haber apostado por el Raven- Robin Y Chico Bestia –Starfire, te los daré cuando regreses, disfruta las vacaciones- colgando la comunicación dejando a Cyborg prácticamente brincando de felicidad, había logrado 50 dólares y que sus amigos quedaran tal cual él lo quería.

_si resulta que si, si podrás entender, lo que me pasa a mi esta noche;  
ella no va a volver y la pena me empieza a crecer (adentro),  
la moneda callo por el lado de la soledad (y el dolor)  
la moneda callo por el lado de la soledad (otra vez),  
la moneda callo por el lado de la soledad._

-¿Qué tanto estará hablando Cyborg? Se ve bastante feliz?- susurraba Robin a Raven

-Probablemente está hablando con abeja- contestando a susurros Raven sin perder detalle de la canción y sus últimos acordes…

De pronto se quedaron viendo como si tuvieran la misma loca idea Chico Bestia y Starfire, sonriendo ampliamente al escuchar los susurros no muy disimulados de sus parejas y al terminar la última nota se dieron la mano sellando el trato…

-20 dólares y una barra de tofu de la mejor calidad- se aventuraba a decir el chico verde

-Que sean 40 y si yo gano será una tarde en los videojuegos!- sonriendo divertida la pelirroja

-¿Una tarde? Eso arruinará mi bolsillo! Hecho! Yo digo que él no se dará cuenta y no le hará caso

-Yo digo que terminarán juntos!- afirmando la princesa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios días ya habían pasado y todos vivían su romance de vacaciones, al fin todo estaba como debía de estar….

Todos estaban en la playa Robin con una camiseta roja y short negro, su cabello lacio y un poco largo, lentes oscuros y una actitud seductora; Chico Bestia a su lado con su conjunto de camiseta y short morados, lentes oscuros y brazos cruzados en actitud retadora; Cyborg terminaba la fila con su imagen de Victor Stone, una camiseta verde que marcaba sus músculos del abdomen, y un short en café también con lentes oscuros, también con sus brazos cruzados, por su altura y su pose, se veía como un cadenero de bar bastante imponente, las chicas se colocaron cerca de ellos, Starfire con un lindo traje de baño completo en color carmín que hacia juego con su cabello y un sombrero del mismo color, su sonrisa amable y divertida de ver a sus amigos tan solemnes, tomada del brazo de Raven, ella tenía un traje en dos piezas en color negro muy coqueto que por supuesto le había regalado Starfire y que estaba mas que avergonzada por lo que llevaba una toalla encima intentando cubrirse sus encantos desde la cabeza hasta mitad de la pierna.

-Están listos?- preguntaba la pelirroja muy animada

-Nacimos listos nena!- contestaba con seguridad el chico verde, los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia las chicas y un reflejo de sol iluminó sus lentes

-Esto es un deja vú- contestaba sin ánimos la gótica

-El último es un huevo podríadooooooo- daba la alarma Cyborg y los chicos corrieron como locos hacia el mar tomando sus tablas de surf, las chicas aventaron la toalla y el sombrero y corrieron tras ellos. Finalmente desde que llegaron a la isla estaban en paz y tranquilos unidos como equipo, riendo y disfrutando la compañía de sus seres más preciados.

En la torre titán se respiraba la tranquilidad y el silencio, de pronto la puerta automática se abrió y el grito perezoso de un Chico Bestia tremendamente cansado inundó todo el lugar

-Aaaaaaahhh pero que cansado estoy, necesitaré vacaciones para reponerme de las vacaciones!

-No te quejes Chico Bestia, los últimos dos días no parabas de molestar- Entrando detrás de él Cyborg con sus maletas al hombro

-Hogar dulce hogar!- Entraba flotando la princesa titán con gran alegría por su regreso

-Genial…- era lo único que dijo la gótica al entrar y reconocer de nuevo su torre

-¿Cómo se las habrán arreglado los titanes Este para lidiar con nuestros villanos?- como siempre, Robin solo preguntaba por trabajo

Ni siquiera acababan de sentarse cuando la pantalla de transmisiones se encendió dejando ver a una Abeja ansiosa por ver a sus amigos

-Chicos! Por fin llegaron! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿me trajeron algo verdad?

-Creo que Cyborg te trajo algo!- diciendo animoso Chico Bestia

-Oye!

-No me trajiste nada Chispita?- indignándose Abeja

-No es eso… es solo- poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza

-Es que quería que fuera sorpresa!- ayudando Starfire lo que provocó sorpresa y sonrojo en su amigo metálico

-No me ayuden chicos…- susurrando entre dientes

-¿Cómo les fue con los villanos de Jump City?- Robin fue directo al grano

-Nada que no pudiéramos controlar, lo único que no pudimos controlar fue el hambre de sedita, si pudieran recogerlo sería grandioso!

-De acuerdo, Cyborg irá a recogerlo!- la siempre buena ayuda de Chico Bestia provocó un pellizco de su ahora novia que hizo que se le retorciera la sonrisa

-Debería ir Starfire, es de ella- Defendiéndose el moreno

-Teóricamente es de Chico Bestia, pero lo cuida Starfire- defendiéndola Robin como buen novio

-Olvidenlo! Abran la puerta mejor- gritando por la pantalla Abeja lo que desconcertó a todos, de pronto el timbre sonó

-¿Quién será?- saliendo Starfire- Sedita!- dando saltos y gritos de emoción con su mascota en brazos y Mas y Menos retirándose a toda velocidad después de abrazarla

-Asunto resuelto, ahora reintégrense a la sociedad!- colgando Abeja dejándolos a los 5 desconcertados

Ya estaban desempacando sus cosas cuando escucharon la alarma, esa vieja alarma que les indicaba que la ciudad estaba en peligro, todos se reunieron y después de trazar la ruta salieron corriendo, Cyborg tomo el AutoT, Robin la motocicleta, Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia volaban, pero al ver hacia abajo Starfire tuvo antojo de estar con Robin y se fue directo a su Moto tomando el asiento de atrás abrazándolo muy fuerte

-Ya te extrañaba- diciendo Robin al sentir los brazos de su novia rodeándolo

-Yo también te extrañaba- abrazándolo mas fuerte pero sin hacerle daño

Llegando a la escena del crimen ahí estaba el asqueroso Plasmus… siii… de nuevo…

-Viejo en serio! Tenemos que construir una cárcel de super hiper mega máxima seguridad! Hasta el más asqueroso y tonto puede escapar de la que tenemos!- quejándose Chico Bestia

-Odio admitirlo pero Chico Bestia tiene razón- apoyando Raven, lo que hizo a su novio tremendamente feliz bajando sus orejas como perrito que espera una caricia por un buen truco-Aquí no!- volteándose la gótica con algo de pena

-Bien chicos, prepárense para patear traseros…- Ordenaba Cyborg mientras todos se ponían en guardia

-Hogar dulce hogar….- Saliendo inconscientemente por la boca del líder Titán lo que provocó una sonrisa irónica por parte de todo su equipo, pues efectivamente ese era su hogar, y el diario vivir en ese amado lugar- Titanes ataquen!- Dando la orden que ya extrañaba tanto.

_**Toooodo lo que empieza tiene que terminar… y no sin antes comentarles que la canción que me inspiró para el anterior capitulo y este final fue ésta canción maravillosa, de hecho estaba escuchando a Calamaro mientras escribia el anterior y este y si son fans encontraron varias frases de canciones en el anterior como cuando starfire dice: **_-Qué difícil tratar de olvidarte, sin sentir que ya no me quieres… _**es del cover de "El ultimo trago" y cuando Robin dice **_-Tu mirada inocente no me engaña, no me extraña que seas así y te quedes conmigo otra vez… _** pertenece a la canción "el tercio de los sueños".**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Es un placer recibirlos y leerlos, además de que me agreguen como su autor favorito o historia favorita! Nos leemos después y por mientras…. Denle duro a las vacaciones de verano que como estas no habrá ninguna!**_


End file.
